Despertar
by Anita4
Summary: Último Capítulo! CLASSIC. Serena está presa em uma ilha tropical com um grupo de teatro desconhecido e ninguém menos que Darien! Agora eles precisam se unir e escapar de lá! FIC ESPECIAL DO DECÊNIO DO OLHO AZUL.
1. Apenas Um Sobreviverá

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul, __HTTP:/olhoazul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Apenas Um Sobreviverá**

Contemplei o verde que ocupava quase todo o meu campo de visão, exceto pelos fracos raios do sol da manhã que penetrava o espaço entre uma folha e outra. Algum pássaro insistia em cantar, enquanto uma voz quase distante tentava me pôr de pé.

Eu estava dormindo? Por quanto tempo?

-Serena...?-a voz dizia de forma bem trêmula, mas parecia se esforçar em parecer calma.

-Já acordei, já acordei. Nem sei quando foi que fechei os olhos!- Esfreguei-os e me voltei para a pessoa ao meu lado. Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos trançados me encarava com o rosto suado e os olhos fugidios.

-Você- Nós temos que sair logo daqui, ou nossas cabeças vão pelo ar, -ela disse, tentando me puxar para cima. Eu estava deitada!

-Mas quem é você?

-Não se lembra de mim? Yukie, do clube de teatro.

-Acho que não. Temos um na escola?

Seus olhos verdes redondos se abriram ainda mais, enquanto a boca permanecia tremendo.

-Acho que a droga que nos deram foi mal calculada pra você. Digo, além de ter sido a única que não acordou do grupo, ainda nem notou o que está havendo, né?

Foi a vez dos meus olhos saltarem das órbitas. Sentei-me em um pulo e olhei melhor onde eu estava. Peraí... Como foi que eu tinha vindo parar no meio da floresta!

-Estamos na Amazônia!

-Não... Acho que não. O homem disse que era uma ilha no Pacífico...

-É um filme; é isso?

-Serena, estamos presas aqui e, segundo o mesmo homem, só um sai vivo.

-O QUÊ! Mas... quem mais veio? Foi a escola toda?

-Não, o grupo de teatro. Enquanto ensaiávamos, todos caímos no sono e pá! Aparecemos aqui no meio da mata, com um homem explicando as regras.

-Já sei! É um sonho... Só pode ser. Afinal, eu já li um mangá igualzinho.

-Não importa, porque é vida real e temos cinco minutos para cairmos fora daqui.

-Vai virar área de perigo, né? E aí esses colares de ferro no nosso pescoço vão rachar nossa cabeça; cortá-la e fazê-la voar assim!- Fiz uma parábola com o dedo.

-Colares?

Pus a mão em meu pescoço e não havia nada, nem no de Yukie. Que burros! Copiaram só as partes sem graça do mangá?

-Vamos logo... Temos que encontrar os outros e irmos, - ela falou, tentando novamente me levantar pela mão.

-Quem está jogando?

-Jogando? Sinceramente, eles te doparam feio, Serena. Isto não é um mangá, um sonho, ou um jogo! Nossas vidas tão em perigo e é bom começar a se acostumar com isso. Levanta logo, ou te deixo pra trás.

Obedeci, ainda não entendendo muito da situação. Por mais explicada que pudesse parecer, aquilo definitivamente não poderia estar acontecendo, né?

Já caminhando, lembrei-me de outro detalhe do mangá. Pelo menos aquilo tinha que ter sido copiado, ou como nos mataríamos?

-Cadê as armas que recebemos? - perguntei, olhando para a mata que nos rodeava.

-Não existem. Temos que sobreviver a isto aqui sem arma, comida, nem nada.

-COMO!

-Acho que o efeito do sonífero está passando, fico feliz. Não sei como... Só temos que sobreviver, né?

-E os outros?

-Foram todos embora enquanto o cara mandou, mas eu o pedi para ficar contigo até que acordasse. Ele me deu um tempo, ou então você seria- Ai, pelo menos, já estamos indo, né?

Assenti, continuando a segui-la. Aquilo era um sonho, não havia dúvidas. Eu não conhecia aquela menina, e aquele jogo - ou sei lá como chamavam ali - era uma cópia do tal mangá! Então, por que eu me sentia tão fraca e com tanto calor? A vegetação cortava a parte descoberta do meu uniforme e os insetos não paravam de zumbir em nossos ouvidos. Era tudo tão real...

* * *

Enquanto caminhávamos, vimos quatro pessoas mortas; duas pareciam ter padecido de algum veneno que comeram e as outras em lugares separados pareciam haver se suicidado. Pelo menos, essas foram as conclusões da Yukie.

Segundo a mesma, todos éramos do mesmo grupo de teatro e nos dávamos muito bem, exceto por uma das que se mataram... a atriz principal da próxima peça.

-Não acha estranho que, após um dia inteiro, eu ainda não me lembre de nada? - perguntei, enquanto tentávamos acampar.

-Claro que sim, mas não há tempo de pensarmos nisso, Serena. Temos que ir em frente.

-Só um sobrevive... Vamos é todos morrermos de fome.

-A água que bebemos deve ser o bastante por ora. Amanhã tentaremos pescar, o que acha?

-Eu nunca pesquei com vara, imagine sem!

-Que tal eu tentar fazer uma fogueira? Deve ser fácil... - Yukie pegou folhas do chão e quebrou galhos. Juntou-os todos e começou a tentar fazer fogo de um jeito ou de outro.

-Não tá dando certo, - falei, abraçando meus joelhos, sentada contra uma árvore.

-Apenas acredite que o fogo aparecerá.

-Bem, se isso acender, vai querer dizer que eu tô realmente sonhando... - Virei os olhos em descrença.

Yukie deu uma leve gargalhada, enquanto ainda dava o seu melhor. Senti-me mal só por olhá-la e ainda dizer que não funcionaria. Aquilo era realmente eu? Serena Tsukino? Ei! Se fosse realmente eu, seria aquela quem teria a ideia, né?

-Talvez com duas seja mais rápido! - falei, e comecei a imitá-la. Obviamente, sem sucesso.

-Será que seremos as próximas? Talvez a água do rio também esteja envenenada, ou vamos cair no próximo penhasco... talvez a gente acabe afogada!

-Yukie, vai dar tudo certo, porque Serena Tsukino está aqui para ajudar! - falei, tentando compensar pelo pessimismo de antes.

-Ah! Tem realmente gente aqui, que ótimo! - uma terceira voz se fez ouvir, deixando-nos sem saber o que fazer.

Ambas olhamos para o escuro à nossa volta até que notamos folhas se mexendo em uma direção. Duas pessoas surgiram dali, uma delas usava uniforme e a saia estava levemente rasgada. A outra era um rapaz que eu nunca vira, mas que nos olhava como se fôssemos todos amigos. Ele sorria, ou pelo menos era o que parecia com a luz da lua daquela noite.

-Serena! - A menina correu em minha direção e me abraçou. -Tive tanto medo que aquele homem realmente te matasse...

-Lita! Ai, como é bom ver alguém conhecido... - Abracei-a de volta, sentindo lágrimas inundarem meus olhos.

-Como assim? - O rapaz nos olhou curioso, enquanto mexia nervosamente os cabelos lisos e provavelmente loiros.

-Ela não se lembra de nada, Jun'ichi, não sei como conseguiu reconhecer a Lita, - Yukie explicou, notadamente feliz por seu grupo aumentar.

Conversamos sobre tudo o que vimos e constatamos que já havia sete mortos; Lita quase fora a oitava, não fosse por Jun'ichi, que passava por perto quando ela caiu da árvore de onde tentara pegar frutos. Caíra justo em cima dele e assim rasgou a saia. Rimos um pouco imaginando a cena, enquanto os dois pareciam embaraçados ao relembrá-la.

Jun'ichi, depois, mostrou-nos o isqueiro que tinha e assim acendemos a fogueira e pudemos dormir aquecidos.

**Continuará...**

**_Anita_**

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Antes de tudo, esta fic está sendo publicada em homenagem aos dez anos do Olho Azul. Por alguns anos eu mantive outros sites, comecei a publicar em outros lugares até eu decidir que precisava também de algo para chamar de meu, onde eu pudesse pôr de tudo e isso foi o Olho Azul. É um momento que eu quase deixei passar como qualquer outro, mas agora que tento reerguê-lo quando quase desisti dele não posso de jeito nenhum fazer uma ocasião assim não ser nada.

Mas o assunto é a fic, né? Assim como o Olho Azul, esta história começou faz muitos anos. Meu estilo não mudou tanto assim, mas olha, pelo arquivo que peguei ontem à noite para escrever a última data de modificação era 2007. Como já houve muito transporte de um computador a outro, não tenho a de criação, mas acho que foi algo por aí também. E por cinco anos a fic foi quase esquecida. Eu me lembrava de sua existência, sabia que precisava continuá-la, só que nunca o fazia. Mesmo agora eu estava no meio de outra, há sempre outra. Mas parece que o dia se iluminou para que ela fosse retomada enfim quando notei que precisava lançar algo especial para o meu site.

Como veem, o ritmo é muito mais acelerado que o normal e acho que usei um jeito mais simples, mais direto. Esta história estaria na minha série de aleatórias, descontinuada pelo alto índice de fracasso de umas e pela promoção de outras. Hoje, acho que apenas uma fic continua sendo realmente aleatória. E, ao fim, todas as minhas fics sempre foram aleatórias, né? Mas é, esta é minha fic random 3. :D

Agradecimentos especiais à Nemui por haver revisado este primeiro capítulo e a todos que leram até aqui. Aproveitando que estou falando do Olho Azul, agradeço a quem continua me visitando mesmo após tantos períodos de apagão.

Novos agradecimentos especialíssimo à Kurai Kiryu (que já o merecia por ser a primeira a comentar esta fic!) e à Lune Kuruta por haverem me resgatado. Vocês não fazem ideia. Fui abrir a fic pra publicar aqui e... CADÊ A FIC! Em algum momento desta semana deu um surto troller psicótico na minha pessoa e eu simplesmente deletei o arquivo! Tá, foram o que? 8 mil palavras perdidas? Não é tãaaao ruim como se fosse minha outra história de +50mil palavras, mas ainda! Eu comeceia chorar no twitter, não foi nem pedir ajuda, eu só tava desabafando, aí as duas me deram várias dicas T_T No final, eu usei uma restauração da pasta onde a fic estaria. Não achei fosse funcionar pois achava que eu a havia deletado fazia mais tempo que a data disponível, mas por sorte lá estava ela. As pessoas também têm a opção de usar programas de restauração, mas uns são demorados e tão rodando até agora aqui, outros eu sequer compreendi e outros se eu entendi certo não funcionaram porque já fazia algum tempo que deletei. Bem, de toda forma, fica a dica! Restauração da pasta (facílimo, vá nas propriedades dela e pede pra ver as versões anteriores, aí copia pra algum outro canto) e programas de recuperação de arquivo, disponíveis no baixaki. Obrigada às duas pelas dicas e principalmente pela torcida T_T

Por último, um esclarecimento: isto não foi inspirando em Jogos Vorazes e sim em Battle Royale. Nunca vi o primeiro para saber se há alguma conexão. Verei um dia, só ainda não o fiz. Tava ocupada procrastinando e escrevendo fics, rs.

E até o próximo capítulo. Não se esqueçam de comentar!


	2. Ami

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul, __HTTP:/olhoazul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Ami**

Ao acordarmos, decidimos que era melhor dividirmos tarefas, assim não morreríamos desnutridos. Jun'ichi se propôs a caçar enquanto Lita disse que pescaria. Yukie e eu ficamos encarregadas de colhermos frutas e montarmos ferramentas que nos fossem úteis.

-Que tal tomarmos um banho? - Yukie sugeriu após almoçarmos algumas coisinhas vermelhas, que não pareciam perigosas.

-Certo, acho que seria ótimo. Será que tem água quente? - brinquei, enquanto nos dirigíamos ao rio.

Deixamos as roupas na margem e entramos na água refrescante para aquele calor. Enquanto me lavava, fechei os olhos e quase consegui me imaginar na minha banheira. Seria tão bom acordar logo daquele pesadelo...

Yukie tentava tirar a terra que grudara em seus cabelos. De repente, começou a chorar copiosamente. Eu, pega de surpresa, olhei-a de perto e murmurei que sairíamos logo, logo daquela e que tínhamos sorte de ter encontrado a Lita, já que esta era formidável para tais situações.

-Você não entende, Serena, agradeça aos céus por isso, mas é realmente difícil ver amigos mortos, descobrir que outros também tiveram a mesma sorte... Nunca mais os veremos? Nunca mais? Parece de fato mentira.

-Ah... - Olhei para nosso reflexo na água enquanto a leve correnteza balançava nossos cabelos e levava embora as lágrimas da menina. Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer, pois não entrava na minha cabeça que aquilo pudesse ser real.

-Pelo menos... Pelo menos, o Jun'ichi está bem. - Seu rosto estava corado e seus olhos pareciam querer se esconder.

-Você gosta dele?

-Sim... Não conte a ninguém! Digo, ele é o segundo cara mais lindo da peça e nunca iria querer saber de qualquer coisa comigo. Acho que ele tem alguma queda pela Lita. Sim, você também viu como ele a olhava!

-Vamos, impressão tua. – Gargalhei. – E eu a conheço o bastante pra dizer que seria perda de tempo dele. Se a Lita é o maior obstáculo, então ele é seu!

-É... Mesmo que você esteja enganada, acho que não há mais nada o que fazer. Digo, quem pode dizer que todos sobreviveremos? O homem disse "_só um_" e todos os nossos amigos estão lá caídos pra provar.

Apesar de aquelas palavras ainda me soarem exageradas, eu assenti. Talvez aquele desespero realmente a ajudasse. Yukie parecia ser uma pessoa que merecia e era uma garota muito bonita também, isto com certeza.

-Oh! Serena, olhe!

Virei meu corpo para me deparar com um pedaço de madeira que o rio levava consigo lentamente. Não era só aquilo, alguém estava abraçado a ele. Uma garota?

-Vamos, vamos ajudá-la! - Yukie disse, puxou-me pelo braço e fomos até a moça, que estava inconsciente.

-Arrastamos para a margem?

-Sim! Talvez tenha se afogado ou coisa assim...

Ao tocá-la, dei um pulo. Não podia ser... Os cabelos desgrenhados lhe cobriam o rosto, mas aquele corpo e tudo o mais.

-Ami! É a Ami. Ai, temos que salvá-la logo, Yukie, anda! Vamos! Mais devagar, ou vamos machucá-la.

Fomos com todo o cuidado até a margem e a arrastamos para fora. Estava tão gelada e pálida e sem vida...

-Está afogada? O que fazemos? Um passo em falso e...

-Calma, Serena. Acho que-

Algo mais se aproximava, o barulho das árvores não mentia. Vinha mais e mais perto. Até que parou bem na nossa frente e ficou nos encarando.

-Vocês a pegaram? - O homem limitou-se a dizer, aparentando tão surpreso quanto nós duas. Suspirou e nos encarou. Olhou-nos lentamente parecendo ficar mais e mais sem jeito.

Olhamo-nos e então percebemos o que havia de errado.

-Pervertido! - gritei, jogando nele a pedra mais próxima.

-Não foi minha culpa se a cabeça de vento e sua amiga resolveram entrar para o movimento nudista!

-Estávamos tomando banho, ouviu, seu pervertido? Quer, por favor, se virar para nos vestirmos?

-Já o fiz!- Realmente já estava virado, mas parecia ansioso. O estado de Ami era mais grave do que parecia?

Colocamos as roupas bem rápido e, quando percebemos, Darien já fazia o possível para reanimá-la. Contudo, as lágrimas em seus olhos revelavam pouca crença na tentativa. Nunca o havia visto chorar. A bem da verdade, nunca o havia visto com expressões diferentes da de superior que sempre me lançava quando eu aprontava alguma. Era estranho aquilo...

-Serena, está me deixando nervosa, - Yukie falou em tom descontrolado entre muito baixo e histérico. - Isso machuca...

Eu segurava bem forte seu pulso e tremia bastante. Estava tão inquieta assim? Ami parecia sem vida nos braços de Darien... E também tão calma.

-Eu não consigo... - o rapaz concluiu, deixando-se sentar no chão, mas ainda segurando o braço de minha amiga. - Nada adianta.

-Ela se afogou? - Yukie perguntou, aproximando-se dos dois.

-Não.

Ambas nos olhamos. Nós testemunhamos Ami vindo pelo rio, agarrando-se inconsciente a um pedaço de madeira. Como não se afogara?

-É uma história bem longa... Melhor mostrar. - Virou, gentilmente, a menina e levantou seus cabelos revelando a nuca.

Estava muito roxa. Não era só roxo, eram cores diferentes, que eu não sabia nomear e nem o queria. Realmente me assustavam. Muito pior que as marcas que qualquer tombo já me haviam deixado. Muitas cenas de acidentes me passaram pela cabeça, mas Ami era a menina mais inteligente que eu já conhecera; não poderia haver sido tão tola a ponto de se envolver em algum acidente em numa situação como aquela. Nem eu havia sido tão negligente comigo mesma.

-Ela caiu de alguma árvore? Lita também o fez, mas foi salva, - Yukie sentou-se ao lado, tentando acordá-la.

-Alturas não fazem isto; elas quebram membros, pescoço... Mas não isto. -Darien levou a mão livre à testa e sacudiu a cabeça. -Só pode ser um sonho ruim.

-Vai dar tudo certo com ela, né? Darien?

-Não. A... a Ami não está mais aqui, então...

-O QUÊ? Como assim? O que fez com ela?- Yukie pulou para cima dele e começou a segurar forte em sua blusa, torcendo-a.

Talvez porque estivesse em choque, ou porque fora um movimento inesperado, mas o moço não esboçou qualquer defesa e, simplesmente, fora derrubado no chão. Registrei o barulho do impacto, mas o que havia de ser feito? Yukie, por sua vez, acordou com aquilo e parou, observando sua vítima como se não se lembrasse de como havia ido parar lá. Ficou ali, sentada em cima dele, com as pernas deitadas no chão em ângulos incomuns, parecendo uma posição dolorida.

-Você poderia ter dito que tudo estaria bem, seu insensível, - murmurei, perdendo as forças no joelho e caindo em cima da minha panturrilha. Eu não senti minha colisão com a terra, apenas algo no peito parecia rachar. A voz de Darien ecoava sem fim no meu ouvido, e meu cérebro começava a registrá-la: "_A Ami não está mais aqui..._"; era mentira, certo? Alguma brincadeira...?

-Serena! - Yukie correu até mim e me abraçou bem forte. Tudo o que sentia era seu peso e eu pedia bem baixo que se afastasse. Estava doendo. Tudo doía... Mais que isso, mas eu nem conseguia pensar em uma expressão mais adequada. Todavia, nada a fazia ouvir minha queixa; eu não conseguia aumentar a voz. Tinha um caroço, um caroço grande e espinhento bem na minha garganta.

-O que está havendo aqui? - Alguém chegara. Devia ser Jun'ichi, mas meus olhos ardiam muito para eu me forçar a enxergar a pessoa.

-Darien e... AMI! - Lita, com certeza era ela também. E corria desesperada até o corpo de nossa amiga.

Não me lembro de muito além. Apenas de algo que me fazia flutuar até onde havíamos acampado na noite anterior. Era uma sensação boa de me desprender da terra que cada vez mais me puxava. Definitivamente, era ótimo voar um pouco; eu parecia tão leve com todas aquelas lágrimas pesadas que não conseguiam mais sair dos meus olhos. Deviam ter secado de tantas já derramadas por motivos fúteis como uma queda ou implicâncias sem razão de Darien. Eu devia ter guardado mais para aquele momento.

- Sinto muito, Ami, eu não tenho mais nada para chorar... - eu sussurrava, tentando vencer a dor que aquele caroço me trazia com o simples pensamento de falar.

Algo quente me envolvia gradualmente e parecia diminuir um pouco daquela sensação de abandono. Era tão bom estar flutuando enquanto envolta por aquele escudo de calor.

**Continuará...**

**_Anita_**

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Conforme prometido, aí está o segundo capítulo, encerrando-se aqui a primeira parte. Acho que vou tentar manter esse calendário de lançamentos de sábado/quarta ou até sexta/terça.

E a história também tá começando agora. O que acharam? Não deixem de comentar. Como sempre digo, podem deixar até o "li" que pra mim significará mais que qualquer número que me apareça estatíticas "mui confiáveis" daqui do site. Tô esperando, hein? E por falar em comentários, sinceros agradecimentos à Kurai Kiryu, à Mariana e... Pai do Axton e Serenata... XD Fico me perguntando se fui trollada, mas pdoem deixar, eu sei quem foi que escreveu, não se preocupem. E morri de rir. Um de meus sonhos é ver uma coletânea de histórias do Pai do Axton, para falar a verdade. E as conversas dele com a Serena são sempre bastante enriquecedoras. Vocês podem checar mais uma pérola dessas no final do último capítulo de O Que Restou.

Até a próxima!


	3. Uma Noite de Calma para os Dois

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Uma Noite de Calma para os Dois  
**

Já anoitecia quando enfim recuperei a consciência. Estava deitada sozinha enquanto Yukie reunia material para uma nova fogueira. Darien, Jun'ichi e Lita conversavam mais longe sobre algo bem sério, provavelmente, o motivo daquilo tudo. Eu tinha que saber o que fizeram à minha amiga... Nada poderia tê-la enganado tão facilmente, Ami era mais esperta que aquilo.

Aproximei-me e sentei-me entre Lita e Darien, apoiando a cabeça no ombro da primeira. Não pedi que repetissem, apenas deixei que o rapaz continuasse sua narrativa.

- ...depois que nos encontramos, decidimos continuar juntos e procurar por mais pessoas. Afinal, num lugar como este, o número de pessoas nunca será demasiado. Eu estava procurando algum animal para comermos, enquanto ela pegava frutas e deve ter encontrado alguém, pois me lembro de ouvir sua voz. Percebendo que conversava, fui até lá... Estava numa parte alta e para eu escalar demorou tempo bastante de essa pessoa bater em sua nuca com alguma coisa e derrubá-la no rio.

-Então ela morreu antes de chegar à água?-Jun'ichi perguntou, recebendo um não do outro.

-Eu gritei por seu nome e me lembro de vê-la se sacudindo. Tudo o que pude fazer foi jogar-lhe o primeiro pedaço de madeira que me pareceu útil. Antes de ir atrás dela, resolvi procurar o culpado, mas não consegui alcançá-lo; corria tanto. Com a perseguição, eu me perdi do rio e, bem, o resto da história a Yukie já contou.

-Alguém tá por aí matando os outros sem razão? Ou ele pretendia comer a Ami? – Jun'ichi parecia assustado com as possibilidades, olhando preocupado para nosso pequeno acampamento.

-Eu fiquei pensando nisso até agora... Não estamos com fome para nos tornarmos canibais, né? E não foi nenhum animal perigoso. Essa pessoa simplesmente a matou. Se o tal homem está certo, só pessoas que conhecemos se encontram aqui. Quantos somos no grupo de teatro?

-Dezenove, -Lita respondeu, tentando conferir seus cálculos, - Com certeza, dezenove. Mas sete já morreram, mais Ami. Vocês encontraram mais alguém?

-Nenhum que vocês já não tenham visto. Isso significa que estamos em onze agora e que temos seis suspeitos...

-Quem são? - perguntei, ainda sentindo minha garganta doer por antecipação. Não porque um deles era um assassino, mas porque todos os outros poderiam ser minhas amigas sendo as próximas vítimas.

-Rei, Noboguchi, Daisuke, Kouji, Molly e Andrew. -Jun'ichi mostrou nos dedos, de forma a não faltar ninguém. - Era um homem ou uma mulher?

-Acho que um homem. Contudo, não posso dar certeza, não o vi direito.

-Que covarde... - falei, segurando no braço de Darien, como que tentando buscar a força que ele parecia ter. Afinal, foi o que vira o perigo mais de perto e sobrevivera.

-Ah... É... Sim, muito, - o mesmo respondeu.

-Ei, cara, não precisa ficar tão sem jeito se uma menina te toca. Isso não é nada comparado ao peso dessa aqui e mais três metros de queda. Faça a física! - o outro apontou para minha amiga.

-Jun'ichi! - Lita gritou, dando-lhe um doloroso soco no ombro.

-É sério! Olha, com a aceleração de 9,8 metros por-

-Já chega! Não sabe quando parar, todos já riram da sua gracinha.

Eu fiquei observando, um pouco lenta para entender, apesar de haver rido. Olhei para Darien e notei que, de fato, ele parecia um pouco sem jeito, forçando um riso, mas com a face um pouco rubra. Enfim, houve um tique em mim e eu pulei para trás, tirando o meu braço do dele. Que idiota que eu fora, embaraçando-o daquela forma.

Dei dois tapas na minha cabeça falando entre os dentes: "_Serena, sua idiota_" após cada um deles. Todos pararam para me olhar sem compreender muito bem, apenas rindo.

-O que é isso, cabecinha de vento? Abstinência das minhas palavras?-Darien falou, desta vez com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto. Para variar, eu havia sido a boba da corte, né?

-Agora que temos os dois garotos mais populares do grupo, será que nenhum tá a fim de acender a fogueira para fazermos nossa comida? Nem almoçamos! - Yukie se aproximou, apontando para o que ela havia tentado fazer.

-Yukie, quando é que você vai aprender que orar não faz fogo? – Jun'ichi falou, indo até o local com seu isqueiro e pegando as caças que fizera naquele dia. Lita foi atrás para ajudar com seus dons culinários.

-Não está com fome? – Darien me perguntou, enquanto tentava encurtar a distância que eu mesma criara ao pular como se fosse de um incêndio.

-Nem um pouco... Eu sei que eu não pareço eu mesma e blablabla! Sei de tudo o que vai vir dessa sua boca; mas eu realmente não pretendo comer aquelas coisas esta noite. - Apontei para os dois pobres animais abatidos que Lita preparava com a ajuda de Yukie.

-Eu compreendo. - Ele sentou-se olhando o fogo de longe, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Parecia sentir-se tão culpado...

-O que há? -perguntei me aproximando e, novamente, me sentando a seu lado, - Vamos, qualquer um teria ido atrás daquele cara ao invés de pular atrás dela. É nisso que está pensando?

-Não... Eu...

-Fale logo o que é!

-Estava me sentindo errado por ser egoísta a ponto de pensar que ainda bem que-

-Não foi você? E alguém ia querer se meter com Darien Chiba!

-Será que vamos acordar deste pesadelo?

-É o que penso desde que me levantei.

-Lita disse que você também não se lembra de nada...

-Lembro, sim. Da Lita, da Ami, de você.

-Sim. É o mesmo que eu então, bem que ela sugeriu. Não é estranho? Estar rodeado de desconhecidos que são seus amigos?

-Você também não-

-Nem um pouco. Nem mesmo sobre esse grupo de teatro. Digo, por que eu me juntaria a um?

-Sério...? - Eu me sentia emocionada por não estar só naquela loucura, logo o abracei com lágrimas nos olhos. Cheguei a me arrepender um pouco por como o incomodara um pouco antes ao tocar-lhe o braço, mas eu realmente precisava daquela companhia tendo uma experiência mais próxima da minha que os demais.

-Também fico feliz, eu me sinto menos maluco.

-Mesmo sendo alguém como a cabecinha de vento aqui?

-Não é assim. É mais como... - Ele virou os olhos de novo para a fogueira e parecia se forçar a dizer aquilo: - É mais como principalmente sendo você, Serena.

-Hã?

-Melhor deixar para outra hora.

-Mesmo que não exista?

-Não diga besteiras. - E me abraçou de volta. Ficamos daquela forma até percebermos que os outros já estavam se retirando.

Eu não tinha sono, mas Darien parecia bem cansado, talvez pelo estresse emocional. A morte de Ami ainda não tinha ficado como algo certo na minha cabeça, mas eu compreendia. Comemos algumas frutas e bebemos um pouco de água; no fim, decidimos dormir.

-E sobrevivemos a mais um dia! - falei, enquanto nos despedíamos.

-Não se preocupe, pois não vou te deixar ir antes de mim.

Eu me senti um pouco vermelha, pois nunca imaginara ouvir tanta delicadeza daquele rapaz comigo. Era Darien Chiba falando! O mesmo que me fazia sair chorando ou xingando pela rua após cada topada que dávamos. Porém, aquelas palavras acariciavam o meu coração me dando uma sensação de paz, a mesma que-

-Darien! Espera...

-Sim?

-Foi você que me trouxe até aqui?

-Da beira do rio? Fui eu... Você parecia tão fraca, murmurando coisas; não podia deixar um desconhecido como o Jun'ichi fazê-lo depois do que ocorreu com Ami.

-Ah. Obrigada!

-Por quê?

-Bem, aquilo realmente me ajudou a melhorar.

-Aquilo o quê? Não entendo...

-Nem importa, mas obrigada. E boa noite!- Parti para o lado das meninas antes que a fogueira o deixasse perceber meu rosto em chamas.

**Continuará...**

**_Anita_**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

E já é o terceiro capítulo! Enfim consegui um bom momento Darien e Serena, rs. O que acharam? Não deixem de comentar!


	4. A Lei da Sobrevivência

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – ****A Lei da Sobrevivência**  


Alguém estava me sacudindo muito forte, e o chão me arranhava o braço tanto que desisti e acordei para voltar ao meu pesadelo vivo. Encarei um Darien muito pálido, parecia não querer falar nada alto e me sussurrava tão rápido que nem entendia as palavras.

-O que houve? - perguntei esfregando os olhos.

-Shhhhh! - Ele tampou minha boca e com a outra mão me puxou.

Levantei-me tão rápido que minha vista escureceu e eu mal entendi para onde Darien me levava, só pude concluir que a situação era muito séria. Minha saia ameaçava prender em tudo até que, de fato, ficou num graveto, quase se rasgando toda. Eu ainda me esforcei para que aquilo não nos atrasasse, contudo Darien o percebeu e parou um pouco, livrando-me habilidosamente.

-O que está havendo? - aproveitei para indagar, sendo novamente puxada pela mata.

-O cara que matou a Ami... Veio atrás de nós.

-E os outros?- Minhas lágrimas já surgiam, pensando mesmo naqueles que eu mal conhecia.

-Jun'ichi estava tentando distraí-lo, enquanto Lita levava Yukie, e eu te pegava. Não sei de mais.

-Nem se ele-?

-Não, ele está bem, tenho certeza! Chamou o cara de Noboguchi, você conhece?

-Acho que não... - Senti um tranco e fui puxada para trás, enquanto a mão de Darien no meu pulso parecia perder a vida. Mais à frente, alguém gritava com muita raiva.

-VAMOS! Não quer me encarar, não? - era uma voz masculina desesperada.

Barulho de socos e mais luta se sucederam até que o dono da voz deu um choro não tão alto, mas de dor bem profunda. Darien pareceu acordar com aquilo, fez-me sinal que ficasse bem ali e correu na direção da briga. Foi a primeira vez em que desejei ter meu broche ali, mas não estava. Por algum motivo, eu não o tinha. Teriam tirado-o de mim? Sem ele, não havia Sailor Moon ou qualquer esperança concreta de salvação.

"_Certo, como se eu pudesse voar pra minha casa carregando todo mundo_," pensei. Não resisti mais ficar apenas sonhando com coisas mirabolantes e esperando. Tinha que saber quem era a vítima e o que Darien estava fazendo.

Aproximei-me bem devagar e pude ver o assassino bem na hora em que ele enfiou uma estaca de madeira já ensanguentada no peito da pessoa que Darien parecia proteger. Aquele era Noboguchi? Parecia... Um rosto redondo e lábios bem grossos revelava alguém que nunca seria personagem principal de um mangá. No entanto, ele próprio parecia escrever sua história. Já matara Ami e agora...

Dei um pulo para trás ao identificar a pessoa deitada atrás de seu defensor, tremendo bastante e parecendo pouco lúcido.

-ANDREW! - gritei, logo segurando bem forte minha boca em tentativa inútil de abafar o som que já havia saído. Todavia, era tarde demais. Noboguchi se virou e me olhou bem nos olhos, com um sorriso para Darien.

-Serena, corre! - o mesmo gritou, sem poder se mexer muito mais além daquilo. Foi quando percebi que seus ombros estavam manchados de sangue e que este era provavelmente dele.

Eu havia me esquecido que só era uma menina com a metade do peso do meu atacante. Abaixei-me para desviar de outra estaca que ele tentara usar e vi algumas pedras no chão. Distraí-o com folhas e joguei-as em sua cabeça, obrigando que soltasse a estaca para se defender.

Fui correr para Darien e Andrew, porém minha saia se prendeu em outra planta. Noboguchi, de testa suada, sagrando e um pouco abatido da luta contra os outros dois, veio até mim com sua aparência assustadora. Eu gritei. Muito alto mesmo. Lágrimas corriam livres por toda a parte e eu continuei gritando, vendo que logo seria acertada como um vampiro.

A imagem de Andrew agonizando se misturava com o corpo inerte de Ami, enterrado de forma longe da merecida, entregue a todos os vermes da terra. Gritei mais ainda, sem parecer que perderia o fôlego. Se fosse para morrer, seria após deixá-lo surdo.

Algo gelado puxou meu braço e senti um vento frio nas pernas até que minha saia voltou ao lugar que deveria estar. Abri meus olhos, ainda embaçados pelo nervoso, e parei de gritar sem qualquer força restando. Eu estava pronta para o que fosse. Alguém, então, me abraçou bem forte. Senti-me derretendo de tão exausta emocionalmente. Aos poucos, aquilo pareceu me recarregar. Encarei a pessoa para constatar que era Darien, que passava a mão pelo meu cabelo; talvez para verificar se todos os fios ali estavam...

-Ah, está vivo...? - perguntei sem nem pensar.

-Isso eu que digo. Que bom que está bem! - falou, me apertando ainda mais e pondo o queixo no meu ombro, como se também tentasse se recarregar daquela forma. - Ele fugiu; o maldito fugiu! Eu avancei para cima dele e mesmo assim ele conseguiu escapar com suas armas estranhas.

-Andrew! - Forcei-me para me afastar daquele abraço e corri bambeando para o outro rapaz, que ainda não parecia recobrar os sentidos. Apenas delirava palavras incompreensíveis. - O que faremos? Ele não para de sangrar... -Tentei limpar o sangue de um ferimento na cintura e tampá-lo com uma parte de minha saia. - E agora?

Darien ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e pegou a mão do amigo. Parecia tão perdido como eu, os olhos mal estavam ali. A expressão era a mesma do dia anterior... Não, não podia! Tinha que haver algo.

-Eu sinto muito, Darien... Não pude te ajudar a protegê-la. - Andrew parecia estar um pouco mais acordado e olhava com lágrimas para o outro.

-Vai... - Darien me olhou e sorriu um pouco; eu já sabia o que ele ia dizer: -Vai dar tudo certo.

-Não. Você vá em frente e proteja a Serena, ouviu? Tire-a sã e salva daqui ou volto pra puxar teu pé à noite.

-É claro que ela vai ficar bem! O problema aqui é você...

-Serena, cuida do meu amigo, ouviu? Não o faça tão triste como eu o tô fazendo agora... Foi maravilhoso ver vocês dois bem. – Os olhos já estavam fechados de tão exausto que ele parecia estar. Continuou murmurando mais sobre sua namorada e todo mundo. Darien continuou segurando sua mão até o fim. Até ele não fazer mais som qualquer e seu corpo não tremer mais.

Eu não consegui... Afastei-me e fui chorar atrás de uma árvore, não que eu conseguisse soltar lágrimas, mas era bom reclamar um pouco em voz alta. O ruim era fazê-lo após perder o segundo amigo, alguém tão especial para mim. Eu já havia gostado dele mais que isso e, de certa forma, sua morte também ferira esses sentimentos já idos fazia tanto.

-Serena... - A mão gentil de Darien pousou sobre meu ombro, e ele me sorriu. Não era forçado, mas, obviamente, não era alegre. Apenas querendo dizer que era hora de seguirmos.

Assenti e me levantei; caminhamos para longe dali em busca dos outros. O tempo todo mantive meu braço enroscado no de Darien, um buscando força no outro para ainda acreditar que aquele pesadelo acabaria no próximo segundo.

**Continuará...**

**_Anita_**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Aqui encerro a segunda parte da história. A partir daqui serão capítulos mais inéditos, rs. Espero que isso incentive comentários, já que a fic anda meio fraca, né? - Errei na dose, foi isso? Comentem dizendo por que não estão comentando! *cara de pau* É sempre bom saber as opiniões de vocês e acreditem: nada está sedimentado o bastante que um input não me faça mudar.

Mas realmente... Queria poder ter usado mais o Andrew, sinto que a participação dele em fics minhas vem diminuindo cada vez mais. Até na minha de universo alternativo que quando eu o idealizei, ele seria o principal entre os coadjuvantes, com o planejamento melhor, ele só foi sumindo até decidir sair de férias (literalmente), rs. Mas adoooro o Andrew, um dos personagens descartados após a Classic de que mais senti falta. Vocês já devem saber, mas pra mim ele deveria ter virado o Sailor Sun! XD Junto com o irmão da Serena, claro. Mas não lembro o nome que eu dava pro Shingo. Mas é... A participação dele nesta fic acaba aqui. Na próxima ele aparece bem mais em compensação, garanto! Querem uma adiantada do papel dele? Ele vai ser o patrão da Serena, rs.

Agradecimentos a todo apoio que venho recebido da Nemui, da Kurai e da Mariana. Muito obrigada pelos comentários!

E até a próxima. :D


	5. Momento de Descontração

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Momento de Descontração  
**

Havíamos encontrado mais uma pessoa envenenada pelo caminho. Apesar de Darien haver sugerido que a enterrássemos, seu próprio braço estava sangrando muito para a sugestão passar daquilo. Continuamos a caminhar, à procura dos outros e também do rio. Precisávamos de água e o ferimento de Darien mais ainda.

-Tem certeza de que não está doendo? - perguntei pela enésima vez. Havíamos enfim encontrado a água, e Darien lavava seu braço. Apesar de sempre balançar a cabeça em resposta negativa, seu rosto se contorcia só em pensar em mais água ali.

- Acho melhor eu pegar aquelas frutas, comemos delas ontem, não foi?

-Sim...

-Já sei! Por que não toma banho enquanto eu as colho?

-Não. Noboguchi está por aí e também não posso prever o que mais vai aprontar. Sinceramente, você podia ter fugido, chutado, socado... Gritar! Isso não é arma alguma!

-Mas ele era grande e feio...

-Mesmo assim!

-Darien... Continua sangrando.

-Vai parar. Digo, já faz umas duas horas que está assim; tem que parar!

-Você ainda vai ter sangue para si mesmo, né?

-Não seja tão boba. Está até fazendo bico. Eu é que deveria estar com a sua cara depois do que me aprontou. Eu quase enfartei quando aquele monstro foi pra cima de você. Nem acreditar que a idiota estava bem ali, eu pude. "_Deve ser ilusão por causa da dor_", era nisso que eu pensava quando você deu aquele grito.

-Ah! Viu! Está doendo. Eu sabia... - Corri até seu lado e peguei em seu braço. Parei, então, e me perguntei o que poderia ser feito.

-Vá colher suas frutas e pare de pensar no que não há solução. Estamos com o estômago vazio demais pra isso. Só não vá muito longe, eu odiaria que algo lhe acontecesse.

-É, aposto que Andrew cumpriria sua promessa e te puxaria o pé à noite pra vida toda!

-Muito além disso. Não teria comparação com o que seria te perder por um descuido meu, Serena.

Parei com a mão em seu ombro e tentei compreender o que aquelas palavras significavam. Não tinha como não entender, mas não poderia ser o que passava pela minha cabeça, certo? Contudo, estávamos falando do Darien, por que ele iria querer dizer algo assim de mim? Era o calor! Devia estar afetando todo mundo, inclusive meu coração, que batia tanto enquanto eu me afundava em seus olhos azuis que não paravam de me encarar. Muito calor, certamente.

-Acho que vou derreter... - comentei, como que para disfarçar o rubro de minha bochecha, - Não aguento mais este lugar.

-Melhor assim do que com chuva. Podemos ouvir melhor os sons.

-Odeio isso! Quero ir pra minha casa e ficar mofando na frente do ventilador... Parecemos estar no meio de uma guerra.

-Não se preocupe; eu já disse que vou te proteger. - Pegou a minha mão e a apertou bem forte na sua, gelada da água do rio.

-E quem o fará por você? Darien, ele é um monstro!

-Não pense mais nessa história e vá colher frutas.

Abaixei minha cabeça, fazendo cara de choro. De repente, estava me sentindo paparicada como uma criança e aquilo me incomodava. Mesmo assim, decidi não resistir e fui buscar o que comer ali perto. Ao me afastar, olhei para trás e percebi que Darien fabricava armas parecidas com as de Noboguchi. Sacudi a cabeça e gritei em meu coração para acordar logo daquele sonho.

* * *

Ao final do dia, Darien conseguiu acender a fogueira da forma que Yukie havia tentado antes. Ri um pouco ao me lembrar daquela menina que eu mal conhecia e que ficara comigo mesmo quando o tal homem que nos pusera neste terrível lugar tentara me deixar para-... Bem, para o que fosse que me aconteceria.

-Feliz? - o rapaz perguntou, sentando-se a meu lado.

-Estava pensando na Yukie e nos outros.

-Amanhã vamos procurá-los. Se Noboguchi estava atacando Andrew, quer dizer que escaparam. Quanto aos demais... Quem nos resta?

-Molly, Rei... E mais alguns.

-Mais dois, Kouji e outro de que não me lembro, na verdade desses só me lembro dessas amigas suas.

-Eu também. De qualquer forma, é isso. Não parece que estamos chegando ao final de algo horrível?

-Não, se formos escrever, estamos no meio. - Pegou uma pedra próxima e começou a riscar a terra. - Temos nós dois e os outros três. Também há Noboguchi. Nisso há seis pessoas. E aí restam mais esses quatro, contudo, um dos homens já morreu; o que nos deixa com quase metade: nove.

Tremi, notando que não estávamos no fim e mal entráramos no começo. Alguém mais teria pensado como Noboguchi? Em que ele próprio estava pensando? Olhei para Darien, quem observava o fogo, como que tentando ler alguma instrução do que fazer em seguida. Em vez de aquela cena ter aumentado meu desespero, de certa forma, trouxe-me alento: ele era tão humano quanto eu, alguém em quem eu poderia confiar e que me entenderia. Não ficaria abandonada naquele pesadelo.

-O que foi? - Seus olhos se voltaram do fogo e ficaram interrogando os meus.

-Estou feliz por estar contigo e não com alguém que poderia ser outro Noboguchi.

-Ah...

-Sem jeito por quê? – Ri de sua reação, quase fofa.

-Essa confiança em mim... Digo, qualquer um pode pirar que nem aquele. Eu acho que o raciocínio é: todos vão morrer, menos um; se eu for o causador da morte, pelo menos garantirei minha sobrevivência. Se é que há algum tipo de raciocínio por trás dos assassinatos.

-É.

-Não te assusta que isso também passe pela minha cabeça? Eu não havia te dito isso por medo de que fugiria de mim...

-Darien, seu método de raciocínio era para ser muito mais frio que esse. Se bobear, você deve estar esperando o Noboguchi matar todo mundo e se suicidar de culpa.

-Agora, você me horrorizou. Pensa tão assim de minha pessoa?

-"_Horrorizei_"? Até sua escolha de palavras é falsa, senhor Chiba.

-Não consegui pensar em qualquer outra com igual intensidade que descrevesse meu sentimento apropriadamente.

-Ai, desisto, me perdi em "_intensidade_"... Estamos no meio da floresta, aqui "_mim Jane_" já está muito bom.

-Mas o papel de Tarzan é meu, - declarou rindo. Pareceu haver se arrependido da brincadeira, mas eu não entendi por quê. Não devia estar acostumado a se descontrair tanto, devia ser isso. Não poderia nunca ser algo como o que eu pensara horas antes; Darien não insinuaria um "_e eu sou a Jane_", né? Optei por não perguntar nada e deixar passar. A piada havia sido boa e pronto.

-Estou com sede... - comentei, mudando de assunto. - Vou beber do rio e já volto.

-Por favor, não demore.

-Pare de se preocupar tanto. Com meu supergrito, nenhum Noboguchi ousará se aproximar, ho ho ho!

-Certo...

**Continuará...**

**_Anita_**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_E a história avança para mais cenas relaxadas entre ambos. Temos menos um neste capítulo, mas é um sujeito não identificado ao menos, rs. Acho que este deve ser meu capítulo favorito, na verdade, o Darien tá o extremo da fofura. O susto que dei no bichinho serviu pra alguma coisa. *_*_

_Mas, e então? O que vocês acharam desse novo momento de calma? Próximo capítulo tem a segunda parte da cena, aguardem que vem mais Serena e Darien! Quem liga pro Noboguchi, né? :D_

_Os agradecimentos como sempre vão para quem chegou até aqui. Muuuuito obrigada a todos os leitores, por favor, não se assustem muito, a história ainda é um romance, a aventura é apenas incidental! Por outro lado, não esperem muito, esta fic é romance e não realmente aventura - Ao menos, aventura tá longe de ser minha especialidade e até interesse, tô fora dessa vida, rs. Ler, eu leio, escrever são outros quinhentos. Agradecimentos especiais à Kurai, à Mariana, à Izabela e à Laarc. Err, será que devo agradecer ao Pai do Axton e à Serenata? ..._

_Espero ver todos na próxima! Terça ou quarta já vai estar aqui o próximo capítulo. Leiam e comentem! (este e o próximo, mas primeiro este, né!)_


	6. Emoções

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Emoções  
**

Levantei-me e segui pelo caminho escuro. Estávamos do lado da margem, mas meu medo daquela escuridão fez parecer uma eternidade. A água refrescou minha garganta; os pensamentos sobre Darien me tomaram muito mais energia do que supunha. Não podia me esquecer de que toda aquela delicadeza comigo tinha a ver com a promessa que fizera a Andrew, e também porque eu era uma garota e ainda bem mais nova; qualquer um se apiedaria, certo? No fim, ele só me via como a uma criança; talvez até estivesse me achando bastante corajosa depois de tudo o que houvera.

Entrei no rio bem devagar, até que a água batesse em meus joelhos. Comecei a me jogar água pelas partes descobertas do corpo e também no rosto. A noite estava um tanto fria, todavia, mesmo aquela água me ajudava a espairecer. Uma dormência começou a me tomar conta; todo o cansaço daqueles dias me envolveram enquanto eu pedia que a água levasse aquela sujeira de mim. Ver Ami e Andrew mortos fora demais. Imaginar que não mais os encontraria sorrindo em minha direção era doloroso.

-Serena? - Darien me gritava. Disse-lhe que ia beber água e me estava banhando... Acabara por preocupá-lo à toa.

-Estou aqui... - respondi, mas sua forma já surgira entre as árvores, iluminada pela lua.

-Ah, desculpa! - Ameaçou voltar, mas pedi que ficasse. Sua companhia me fazia esquecer aquelas imagens horríveis, ou quando não o lograva, pelo menos atenuava a dor que me provocavam. - Está com medo? – perguntou-me, sentando-se na beira do rio.

-Um pouco. Mas devo já estar anestesiada demais para sentir isso.

-Sabe, eu estava pensando: se andarmos o mais reto que pudermos e encontrarmos o mar, podemos arriscar a sorte, né?

-Mas eles não teriam nenhum tipo de prevenção? No manga que li-

-O cara disse que sim, mas seria bom pelo menos encontrar o mar, né?

-Tem razão.

-Vamos ficar a vida toda aqui, Serena, um dia eles vão desistir de nos "criar" como formigas e aí a gente arrisca.

-Está pensando em matéria de anos!

-Encarando tudo; sim.

-Minha barriga ronca só em pensar em mais um dia com essas frutinhas vermelhas!

-Bem, pescaremos, caçaremos...

-Ainda assim!

-Ou vamos morrer. Essas são as opções, e eu garanto que quem escolhe a sua sou eu.

Reconheci a inutilidade do que tentava argumentar e suspirei. Um vento frio soprava fazia um tempo, mas só naquele momento eu o senti. Minha pele se arrepiou toda, enquanto a minha saia dançou na mesma direção com a água do rio.

-Está com frio?-perguntou-me; sua voz parecia estável e segura de si.

-Bastante, não foi uma boa ideia eu me lavar a esta hora.

-É, vai acabar pegando um resfriado. - Estendeu-me a mão para me ajudar na saída.

Fiquei com um pouco de vergonha, por pensar em como aquela cena era romântica, mas ainda assim aceitei. Desejei um pouco tropeçar justo ali e cair livre em seus braços quentes. Ao mesmo tempo, implorei aos meus membros que não o fizessem: não era hora para esses pensamentos, e eu não precisava de mais combustível para um clima estranho com ele.

-Pensei que iria dar um tropeção... - comentou, enquanto eu ajeitava a parte molhada de minha pobre saia.

-Tomei cuidado: já pensou se me molho toda com esse frio! - menti, tentando dar tapas na minha cabeça por pensamentos errados.

-Eu te seguraria.

-Rá! Aposto que eu é que te traria junto n'água.

-Acho que eu riria se eu não estivesse falando tão sério...

Virei meu olhar para ele, espantada, tentando ler sua expressão naquele escuro. Por mais que eu me esforçasse, era impossível; contudo, ele de fato não parecia brincar.

-Tenho tentado te dizer algo assim faz tempo. Quanto mais o tempo passa e as desgraças aumentam, mais eu sinto que devo fazê-lo naquele momento. Vai que acordaremos amanhã com uma daquelas armas atravessando nosso pescoço! - Suas mãos me puxaram pelos ombros e eu me sentia tão surpresa com aquilo que, sem forças, fui cair livre em seus braços, ainda mais quentes que eu imaginara antes. Certo, lá se iam meus esforços em deter minha imaginação fértil. - Eu odiaria morrer sem nunca ter sabido como são seus lábios... - Seus dedos direitos subiram até minha boca e começaram a contorná-la, sem tocar em minha pele.

Aquilo me deixava ansiosa. Eu sentia o calor fugindo ao longe e esperava por sua aproximação, mas nunca me tocava. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ele estava me fazendo aquilo? Ficara doido ou era de verdade?

-Não vai dizer nada? - continuou. - Fuja do assunto, pule, grite, diga pelo menos não... Seus olhos me encarando dessa forma estão ilegíveis. Não sei nem se está com medo.

Os dele brilhavam muito, pareciam até iluminar mais a noite... Ao contrário do que me dizia dos meus, eles me diziam tanto. Porém, como eu poderia saber se eu interpretava certo? Aquele brilho queria realmente dizer que não passava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto?

-Se não reclamar, eu vou te beijar, Serena; porque está tão perto...! Sabe, é agora ou nunca. Não sei se passarei de amanhã.

Não consegui abrir a boca, porque seus dedos ainda estavam ali, e tudo em que pensava era que se eu fizesse qualquer forcinha poderia tocá-los. Respirei fundo e me disse que ainda poderia dizer que fora um acidente. Quando estava pronta para, pelo menos, tocar sua mão com minha boca, fora algo diferente que eu sentira.

Era macio e quente... Encaixava-se perfeitamente ali, como se fosse parte. A sensação estava causando explosões de calor no meu peito e me tirava ainda mais a força das pernas. Fechei meus olhos e me entreguei àquele escudo que me protegeria de tudo. Mesmo quando seus fios de cabelo tocavam minha testa, causava alguma reação extremada de tão sensível que eu ficava durante aquele beijo.

Por fim, ele separou seus lábios, deixando-me uma sensação de estar satisfeita e, ao mesmo tempo, de querer mais. Acima disso, de achar que não aguentaria mais nada, que nada melhor poderia existir em qualquer mundo.

-Está com medo? - perguntou-me, estendendo um dedo até tocar minha bochecha, - Eu- eu sinto muito! Por te fazer chorar, sinto muito!

-Não, Darien, não é o que está pensando, - falei com o pouco de voz que me restava. - De jeito nenhum eu poderia me sentir mal perto de você...-expliquei, mas em seguida senti-me ficar muito quente por tudo aquilo. Mesmo escuro, tive medo que aquele rapaz pudesse ver minha expressão e soubesse como eu me sentia; aquilo me parecia tão íntimo que eu mesmo não suportaria a vergonha de ver meu reflexo. Pus as mãos no meu rosto e, sem mais pensar, fugi. Pelo menos, naquela noite, eu não suportaria nada além; já havia atingido o paraíso máximo e aquelas emoções ainda pareciam transpirar por meus poros.

Dormi abraçada no cheiro bom que Darien me deixara ao me tomar em seus braços.

**Continuará...**

**_Anita_**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Mais um capítulo para você :D Não deixem de comentar, eu não minto quando digo que não ganho nada com isto, então, um comentário sempre cai bem, néeee? E se alguéma qui curtir cavaleiros do Zodíaco, postei neste final de semana um romance curto Seiya e Marin, Uma Nova Página, ele adoraria comentários também xDDDD_


	7. A Última Mensagem

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – A Última Mensagem  
**

Acordamos ainda abraçados. Eu ao menos acordei exatamente por estar sentindo muito calor, apesar de minha roupa já estar bastante rasgada para permitir que o ar circulasse melhor por meu corpo. Darien estava bem ali, com os olhos azuis enormes em cima de mim. Meu rosto queimou instantaneamente e senti o impulso de me afastar. Contudo, aquela posição, um abraçado ao outro, não fora acidental. Realmente dormimos assim.

- Bom dia. – Ele sorriu, ajeitando meu cabelo.

- Bom... dia. – Era difícil até dizer um cumprimento tão pronto quanto aquele. Eu já havia me lembrado do que estava fazendo ali, ou ao menos lembrado o que já sabia no dia anterior. Continuava sem fazer ideia de que grupo de teatro era aquele.

Levantamo-nos sem pressa, e Darien me beijou levemente os lábios.

- Vamos seguir em frente, - disse, abraçando-me por um momento, antes de apertar minha mão e começar a andar.

Nove pessoas. Era o que me passava à mente. Yukie, Jun'ichi, Lita, Noboguchi, Rei, Molly, um homem desconhecido, Darien e eu. Terminei a chamada percebendo que nada garantia que aquelas nove ainda estavam vivos. E, ao pensar assim, Darien jogou seu corpo para a minha frente como se fosse um escudo.

Joguei-me para o lado no mesmo momento para ver melhor o que lhe causara essa reação. Era uma poça de sangue.

- Não tem ninguém, - disse, aliviada.

Darien, em seguida, apontou para algo mais à frente. Um tronco de árvore, manchado com mais sangue.

- Isto não parece ser antigo. – Darien tocou no local. – Deve ser de hoje. Acho que o caminho é único... A mata é bem densa para qualquer outro. – Observou a floresta que as afastava do rio que vínhamos seguindo.

- Vamos procurar essa pessoa, né?

- Eu não sei, Serena.

- Mas, Darien! Você disse que procuraríamos Lita e os outros.

- Eu prometi? – Sua expressão era ausente, eu não conseguia entender sua intenção com a pergunta.

Nem lembrava o bastante para responder.

- Sim, - menti.

Darien baixou a cabeça.

- Está bem, vamos seguir esta pista. Quem seja está bastante fraco. – Ele voltou a segurar minha mão, com bastante mais força.

Não demorou muito até descobrirmos a provável fonte daquele sangue. Darien parou inerte, sem nem mesmo me escorar como fizera antes. Dei alguns passos à frente, como se para ter certeza do já inegável. Caídos ao chão, talvez abraçados tal como Darien e eu dormíramos e acordáramos tão felizes, o casal dormia com uma expressão pacífica. Para sempre.

Uma ânsia de vômito me tomou e eu pulei sobre o corpo pálido de Molly, ainda um pouco quente. Suas mãos e os braços também estavam vermelhos de sangue. A roupa também estava bastante suja na saia do uniforme.

- Ele matou outra amiga minha, Darien... – disse com lágrimas me cegando.

- Acho que não.

- Mas... É a Molly, não é?

- Quero dizer... Ele não a matou.

- Ela está viva? – Senti como se meu coração houvesse parado.

Darien me olhou surpreso. Então, virou o rosto para longe.

- Sinto muito, não foi isso que eu... – Suspirou e se ajoelhou até o casal. – Veja este pedaço de madeira que a atingiu. Esta posição... E mais. Perceba o rapaz. É um ferimento muito similar. E deve ter sido profundo para o tanto de sangue que vimos pelo caminho. Acho que ele foi atingido pela arma. Quando Molly o viu morto, retirou e...

- Como pode dizer algo assim! – berrei. Então, senti minhas pernas perderem a força e a visão escurecer. Odiava a percepção de que estava com fome em um momento como aquele.

- Sinto muito, Serena. – Darien, ainda agachado, pôs a cabeça nos braços por um momento.

Percebendo que eu provocara aquele desespero, abracei-o com muita força.

- Vamos logo. Vamos voltar ao rio, - disse, beijando sua cabeça até que ele voltou os olhos para mim.

Isto não durou muito, logo Darien levantou-se em um repente.

- Há mais sangue adiante. – Apontou para várias gotas respingadas sobre as folhas no caminho.

Eu não queria seguir para descobrir quem mais seria, mas ele já andava naquela direção, seguindo a promessa que eu lhe mentira haver sido feita. Agarrei em seu braço, como se o próximo corpo pudesse ser o dele.

Não era.

Jun'ichi estava caído pálido poucos minutos além de onde encontráramos Molly e o homem que eu não conhecia. Diferente de minha amiga, porém, o rapaz de quem Yukie gostava tremeu.

- Jun'ichi! – gritou Darien, ajoelhando-se a seu lado.

- Ele ...eve aqui. – Jun'ichi estava com os olhos desfocados e ficou olhando ao redor por um tempo até levantar a mão. Darien ia pegá-la quando o outro recusou com movimento brusco. Ele estava apontando. – Vão...

Olhei para Darien, que parecia me consultar. Mordi meu lábio inferior e fechei por um instante meus olhos com bastante força. Voltei-me para a direção que Jun'ichi apontara e comecei a andar sem olhar aquele corpo ainda vivo pela última vez.

- Yu...ie – Ouvi-o dizer para Darien, enquanto eu segurava as lágrimas. O resto saiu em um suspiro. Não devia ser o último de Jun'ichi, mas eu não conseguiria ouvir mais nada.

Darien logo me seguira, sem comentar se entendera a última mensagem.

**Continuará...**

**_Anita_**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso em postar, é que vou fazer uma prova amanhã e estava estudando tanto ontem que... Não, não é nada tão bonito assim. Estudei tanto que apaguei de tarde e acordei só de noite. Eu sou quase a Serena -  
_

_Capítulo curto desta vez. Aliás, acho que só faltam uns três ou quatro até o final, por isso continuem firmes aqui, tá acabando! E não deixem de comentar, por favor! Agradecimentos especiais à Nemui, Kurai, Mariana, Izabela, Laarc e fan serenaXdarien. :D Muito obrigada por tantos comentários! Aliás, respostas ao que eu não pude responder aqui pela ffnet.  
_

_**P: porque você tem que nos torturar dessa maneira nos deixando cada vez mais ansiosos para saber o próximo capitulo?**  
R: Essa é a ideia de um cliffhanger, rs.  
_

_**P: Onde será que vende Darien/Mamoru Chiba?**  
R: ... Também quero saber T_T Por enquanto vou me contentando com esse meu falsificado aqui da fic!  
_

_**P: Quando você vai postar o capitulo seguinte?**  
R: Uma pena ter que responder isso no próprio capítulo, mas era para ter sido na sexta não fosse meu incidente Serena.  
_

_**P: A Serena vai acabar ficando com o Darien no final, né?**  
R: Vai?  
_


	8. Seis

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Seis  
**

Continuamos a caminhar mata adentro. Não havia mais sinais de sangue, mas Darien me mostrava prova de que havia alguém à nossa frente. Usando as armas que ele vinha construindo, Darien matou um pequeno bichinho e o abriu para tirar sua carne. Eu já não me importava. Ia até comê-lo cru, mas ele fizera uma fogueira e tentou cozinhá-lo como pôde.

- Deve ser horrível sem tempero nem nada, - comentou, mas me ofereceu o primeiro bife a ficar pronto.

Após comermos o que não tinha nem gosto de tanta fome que eu vinha sentindo, tiramos dos bolsos algumas frutas que guardamos para servir de sobremesa. Então, seguimos.

- Será que aquele Noboguchi vai nos seguir assim como seguimos a pessoa à frente? – perguntei.

- Temos que ficar preparados. – Darien pegou minha mão e voltou a andar.

Estávamos subindo, percebi. Não era fraqueza que me deixava cansada a cada passo. E a subida ficava mais difícil. A terra também estava úmida e eu já escorregara algumas vezes, apesar de Darien haver me segurado com sucesso em todas que seguiram a primeira.

De certa forma, estávamos juntos. Eu não conseguia parar e perguntar se éramos como namorados, mas a dúvida não me incomodava. Claro, havia assuntos muito mais urgentes. Mas a presença dele também era forte o bastante para suprimir essa mesma dúvida. Talvez, o bastante até para me fazer acreditar que sairíamos vivos daquela ilha. Podia dar certo, não é? Talvez pudéssemos sair pelo oceano termos sorte. Talvez pudéssemos viver naquela ilha até alguém nos encontrar. Estávamos fora do Japão, mas não em outro universo. Achava eu, ao menos. As coisas podiam se ajeitar. Nós podíamos sobreviver.

Exatamente enquanto eu pensava assim, um grito ecoou morro abaixo até nós.

- É a Yukie! – disse para Darien, que me assentiu com alguma hesitação.

Um lado de minha cabeça não havia parado de fazer contas, nem durante meu delírio de uma equipe de salvamento pousando de helicóptero acima daquele morro.

Faltavam seis.

* * *

Não havia helicóptero quando chegamos ao topo. Havia uma caverna e a vista para o mar de que Darien vinha me falando. Não que pudéssemos descer por aquela descida brusca; para chegar ao oceano, precisaríamos dar meia-volta e voltar a seguir o rio ao redor do morro.

Também haviam seis pessoas ali em cima. Lita estava caída em um canto, sangrando o bastante para eu não saber de onde. Yukie estava caída ao lado da entrada da caverna, suja de lama, mas parecendo bem. Sua roupa parecia ainda mais marrom que o resto do corpo, fazendo-me imaginar que não fosse apenas lama e sim algum sangue não recente. Ainda assim, ela estaria muito bem comparada aos demais encontros que Serena vinha tendo, não fosse a situação a seu redor. Rei a escorava segurando um longo pedaço de madeira com força, para impedir o outro a atingisse. Noboguchi não parecia estar perdendo naquela queda de braço.

- Corre. – Darien me disse, empurrando-me de volta à mata que cobria a subida até a clareira no topo.

Logo após, ele disparou até o agressor, fazendo Noboguchi ir ao chão e rolar com ele algumas vezes, a arma já caída no caminho. Os dois começaram uma luta corpo a corpo que Darien pareceu ganhar no momento inicial, mas que em algum tempo virou a favor do outro, devido ao ferimento mal curado em um dos braços de Darien.

Serena observou sem respirar que Rei já havia se recuperado e apanhado do chão a arma que Noboguchi usara. Era quase uma espada de madeira, tão afiada não apenas a ponta, mas também todo um lado parecia estar. A jovem caminhou calmamente até onde Noboguchi começava a recobrar a vantagem, estando acima de Darien, quase já imobilizando sua presa por completo. Foram apenas segundos, mas pareceu uma eternidade até Rei cravar com força a madeira nas costas do homem.

Ao sentir o ataque, ele se virou para trás liberando um urro, e Darien lhe socou. Noboguchi caiu inconsciente em cima do outro.

Corri até Darien, já ajudado por Rei a sair da posição. Os dois estavam esbaforidos.

- Serena! – Rei gritou ao em perceber ali e abraçou. – Achava que...

E senti em seguida novo peso. Yukie havia feito o mesmo a nós duas.

- Obrigada por me salvarem! – disse, entre lágrimas, sentando-se no chão em seguida.

Rei ao se afastar, olhou para Noboguchi.

- Ele ainda está vivo, - disse, voltada para Darien.

Ele assentiu.

- Precisamos tirar a Lita daqui, então! – falei, olhando a própria, ainda sentada no chão com os olhos desfocados.

- Serena... – O tom de Rei era o mesmo que eu vinha ouvindo várias vezes e que em nenhum contexto possuía um bom significado.

Yukie me abraçou de novo, berrando.

- Ela morreu, Serena!

Eu ouvi a notícia sem conseguir saber se estava em choque. Apenas devolvi o abraço, como se consolando Yukie, a menina que eu nem conhecia até acordar naquele pesadelo. Lita estava morta. Eu me repetia isso sem conseguir definir meus sentimentos. Ami também estava morta. Molly igualmente. Todas estavam caídas pelo caminho naquela ilha estranha. Eu mal havia tido como chorá-las porque era tudo inacreditável.

Olhei ao redor. Rei estava ajustando seu cabelo e Darien sentara-se ao lado de Noboguchi, parecendo checar sua condição. Yukie se afastou dos meus braços e suspirou.

- Jun'ichi, ele morreu por mim... A Lita me levou embora logo que ele caiu, mas eu sei que ele não está mais aqui. Lita jurou que ia me proteger e ela também não está mais aqui. Tudo por minha causa. Quase que a Rei também...

- Não seja idiota. Eu simplesmente queria matá-lo antes que ele me matasse. – Rei terminara se prender o cabelo dando um nó ao redor dele com uma mecha e passou a mão pela testa para afastar o suor do rosto arranhado. – Não fazia sentido eu esperar matá-la, né? Mas e agora, Darien?

O homem suspirou, ainda de olho no já caído.

- Ele não deve morrer disto.

- Então... – Rei foi mais rápida que qualquer reação nossa e arrancou a madeira fincada nas costas de nosso agressor, olhando o sangue rubro que pingava dela. – Devo tentar mais vezes?

Cobri meu rosto, virando-o para a mata.

- Acho que ele não vai poder nos seguir, - respondeu Darien com a voz calma. – É melhor sairmos daqui. Serena e eu pensávamos em ir até a praia e talvez fugir. Pelo que vejo, não há nenhuma barreira impedindo.

Rei caminhou ao lado de Darien ainda com a espada em mãos.

- Teremos que dar a volta, - disse ao final.

Eu sorri, ao perceber que apesar de tudo, nós quatro ainda estávamos bem. Levantei com Yukie ao sentir os outros dois virem em nossa direção.

**Continuará...**

**_Anita_**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Acabei parando o capítulo aqui no meio da cena de novo. Não sou muito fã de fazer isso, mas prefiro evitar capítulos longérrimos e e depois capítulo de 300 palavras, como aliás era para este ser... Espero que não se importem. Sexta ou sábado deve aparecer o resto da cena por aqui :D

E ufa! Hoje tirei um peso das minhas costas e me sinto uma verdadeira cidadã: paguei a multa por não ter votado na última eleição. Eu andei me sentindo tão mal desde que decidi não fazer o esforço de ir à embaixada de onde eu tava pra votar... Pois é, eu tava meio longe do Brasil. - Mas querem uma historinha legal? Eu voltei na verdade faz tempo e se eu não me engano do que estudei de Eleirtoral eu poderia ter ido logo a uma zona comprovando que eu tava fora e nem precisava pagar a multa. Só que eu tava no último período da faculdade. De Direito. Ou seja: monografia, aula, OAB... Tudo no mesmo semestre. E eu ainda queria encaixar a prova do Mestrado isso. Infelizmente, perdi a data da prova, rs. Bem, a questão é que eu adiei. E continuei adiando como boa procrastinadora que sou. Aí, veio esse negócio de último dia pra resolver problemas de título antes da eleição. Claro que me passou pela cabeça o prazo de depois das eleições para resolver tudo, né? Só que eu aaaacho que eu só tenho um ano pra resolver a coisa da OAB (achei melhor nem saber se era mais xD), então eu poderia acabar perdendo os prazos.

Então, após deixar pro último dia, entrei na fila pra resolver isso hoje. O título, não a OAB, rs. Chegando enfim a qualquer zona lá, descobri que esse prazo não era pra quitar o título. Só pra fazer, transferir ou alterar. Mente de uma procrastinadora: oh então tá, volto outro dia. Ainda bem que a mulher pegou logo meus documentos e me deu o boleto pra pagar! E aí fui devolver a senha de entrada no prédio pra outra já pensando: "outro dia eu volto com o comprovante" quando a mulher me disse pra ficar com a senha pra não ter que pegar fila de novo. xD Pra vocês verem a diferença de uma procrastinadora pra uma preguiçosa, imaginem o trabalho de ir lá no centro da cidade de novo pra resolver besteira? Ainda bem que meu lado preguiçosa falou mais alto, acho. Na volta ainda comprei um prendedor de cabelo bonitinho, quase combinando com um vestido que eu tenho.

Após este longo diário, muitos agradecimentos pelos comentários, como sempre! E fico aguardando mais, heeein? Não deixem para amanha o que vocês podem comentar hoje -_-.

Atéeee!


	9. O Bastão de Rei

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – O Bastão de Rei  
**

- Será que poderemos construir uma jangada, como nos filmes? – perguntei.

- É mesmo, essa cabeça de vento não sabe nadar, né?

- Ah, Rei! – reclamei, percebendo como aquela conversa parecia normal. Tudo se ajeitaria contanto que eu não olhasse para trás, para onde Lita iria ficar.

Um peso me derrubou ao chão e rolamos alguns metros abaixo devido ao declive do morro. Darien se levantou em seguida para ajudar Rei, quem ficara para trás. Com Noboguchi. Mas ela já estava ao chão, tremendo enquanto o outro lhe segurava pelo pescoço.

- Rei! – gritei.

Darien parou nesse instante e voltou correndo em minha direção, onde Yukie também se levantava após ter sido empurrada quando caíra com Darien.

- Corram pelas árvores! – Darien deu um impulso nas minhas costas e puxou nós duas pelo braço.

- E a Rei!

- É tarde demais, Serena. Precisamos correr, ele está com a arma de Rei e recuperou sua espada. Mas desmaiará pela perda de sangue, é nossa esperança.

Começamos a correr em zigue-zague, mas eu me sentia exausta. A respiração dos dois mostrava que não era a única. Mas tinha que acreditar que Darien estava certo, não era nem para aquele homem haver se levantado depois de tudo. Será que ele já estava acordado e só esperava que déssemos as costas? Olhei para meu lado. Darien olhava para todos os lados, desesperadamente traçando rotas. Ele ainda estava ali, bem ali comigo. Suspirei. Era horrível pensar assim, mas estava feliz que ao menos ele ainda estava comigo. Então, pensei compreender como havia se sentido quando o garoto que não conheço caíra em seus braços.

- Nós estamos muito lentos em três! – gritou Yukie.

Era verdade, precisávamos tentar adaptar nossos ritmos e isto por si só era tarefa cansativa demais. Por um lado era uma descida, o que ajudava na velocidade, por outro, a mata fechada e as plantes rasteiras não facilitavam nosso movimento. Estarmos em três era uma desvantagem também para passar entre os troncos, enquanto Noboguchi continuava descendo.

- Mas não há outra opção, - gritei, ao me lembrar da expressão de Lita, caída no chão, no topo daquele morro.

- Claro que há! Se nos dividirmos-

- Ele irá atrás da mais fácil, - interrompeu Darien, apertando meu braço e talvez fazendo o mesmo com Yukie. – Não vamos deixar mais ninguém para trás.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu lhe devolvi esse sorriso.

Yukie foi a primeira a cair. Quando ela o fez, achei que havia tropeçado. Todos havíamos evitado fazê-lo algumas vezes; era inevitável naquele tipo de terreno. Mas não. Ela tinha a espada de Noboguchi presa nas costas. Olhei para trás, procurando-o. Darien parou para socorrer, Yukie, tentar levantá-la. Noboguchi não estava no campo de visão.

- Deixem-me. – Ela estava nos braços de Darien, ainda de bruços. – O que adianta eu segui-los desta forma? Todos já morreram... Quais as chances de podermos ir por mar?

- Jun'ichi não morreu à toa, né! – gritei com ela, meus olhos queimando por não haver mais lágrimas. – Vamos, antes que ele apareça. Pegue-a, Darien, - pedi, tentando ajudá-lo.

Darien estava com um dos braços fracos, era nítido seu esforço para apoiar Yukie no outro saudável. Olhou para mim e disse:

- Tarde demais... – Voltou o rosto para frente.

Noboguchi havia conseguido dar a volta pela mata e agora estava a menos de quinze metros dali, caminhando com calma apesar da expressão pálida no rosto. Era a primeira vez em que eu ousava olhá-lo nos olhos e agora não me viera nem um grito. Aqueles olhos eram vazios, piores que os de qualquer monstro que já enfrentara. Noboguchi marchava com arma em punho. O bastão que Rei segurava. O bastão que a havia defendido antes dele, agora ameaçava o grupo que ela protegera.

O homem agora estava a apenas passos.

Percebi que Darien já empunhava uma das armas previamente construídas e avançou sobre o outro, confiando-me Yukie.

- É muito pequeno, é só uma estaca... – murmurou para mim, observando com os olhos febris.

- Não temos opção melhor, né? – respondi, mas meu corpo estava todo tenso.

Havia a sorte de Noboguchi estar muito mais ferido que Darien, por outro lado, ele era um monstro, sobrenatural, não se abateria facilmente. Eu não queria considerar a possibilidade, mas Darien ainda estava em desvantagem.

- Serena... – Yukie estava quente, quente demais.

- Vai dar tudo certo! Vai...

- Não vai ficar tudo bem. Não desta forma. E não podemos deixá-lo vencer. Ou aí sim o Jun'ichi terá morrido à toa, não é?

Voltei a olhar para Darien no mesmo momento em que Noboguchi o desarmou e jogou de cabeça contra um tronco de árvore. Em câmera lenta, os olhos azuis que eu passara a amar se expandiram e era como se houvesse estática refletida neles. Suas costas deslizaram pela madeira até cair ao chão, com sangue saindo pela boca.

Tapei meus olhos com a mão e me encolhi em Yukie. Eu não vira aquilo. Não mesmo. Darien estava bem, assim que eu levantasse a cabeça ele estaria derrotando Noboguchi. Aquilo sim era para ser um pesadelo.

Yukie gritou. E eu sabia sem olhar por quê.

Senti-a pular, correr dali enquanto eu não podia me mexer. Não podia... De que importava sobreviver, aliás? Não havia como sair daquela ilha. E eu que não iria matar Noboguchi. Ele não era humano. Cansaço se apoderou de mim.

Um som. Um baque.

Em um reflexo abri os olhos de novo e Yukie estava caída no chão ao meu lado, puxando meu braço para si.

- Ele está amolando a estaca. Ali...

Notei Noboguchi distante. Ele nem sorria agora que estava tão perto de seu objetivo. Apenas passava a estava em outra árvore repetidamente. Engoli seco.

- E Darien ainda está vivo, Serena, apenas inconsciente. – Yukie me sorriu, entendendo o que eu sentia.

Desta vez não olhei na direção mencionada. Se eu o visse novamente com a mesma expressão da Lita, não acreditaria no que ouvia.

Yukie prosseguiu mesmo assim:

- Tire de mim a espada.

- Como?

- É nossa única arma. Tire-a de mim e mate-o agora.

**Continuará...**

**_Anita_**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

E então eram quatro. Bem, três e meio. Na verdade, Serena, Noboguchi e meio e meio.

Queria agradecer muito todos os comentários. Realmente, fiquei muito feliz com cada um! Espero que todas ainda estejam comigo até aqui. Não há como esconder que estamos nos momentos finais, né? Agradecimentos especiais à Marina, à Kurai, à Laarc e tantas outras que já comentaram antes também!

Aliás, falando na Kurai, ela tá lançando uma fic pós-fase stars mas que tem tudo a ver com a fase Classic. A principal é a Mina e logo depois a Serena, então, podem deixar que tem bastante Serena e Darien, confiram! E essa fic está onde! Bem, aqui no ffnet também, mas quero dizer lá! Siiiim, no Olho Azul! Vejam o endereço do meu site no meu perfil :D Tô esperando a sua fic para pôr lá, é só me mandar PM, sinal de fumaça, grito...

Agora... Aguardar se a Serena vai aceitar o novo plano da Yukie ou preferirá qualquer outro plano!

Até a próxima!


	10. O Último Golpe

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – O Último Golpe  
**

Yukie prosseguiu:

- Tire de mim a espada.

- Como?

- É nossa única arma. Tire-a de mim e mate-o agora.

- Do que está falando?

- Você consegue, Serena. Sei que mesmo sozinha, você ainda poderá fazê-lo.

- Mas, Yukie... – Meus olhos voltavam a sentir como se estivessem em chama, tamanha irritação. – Se eu a retirar...

- Se não o fizer, eu na aguentarei do mesmo jeito, certo?

- Darien está assim para nos proteger, não posso causar isso!

- Não, ele o fez por você, assim como Jun'ichi o fez por mim. – Yukie sorria, deitada na lama já com os olhos fechados cheios de lágrimas. – Você quis que ele me protegesse e ele o fez. Agora, você vai precisa se proteger. Por nós todos, Serena.

Assenti, pondo as mãos na madeira cravada nas costas de Yukie.

- Fico feliz em ter sido sua amiga, Serena...

- Eu também, Yukie!

E, ao falar, puxei rapidamente para que ela não sentisse tanta dor. Meu coração já doía por todos aqueles que ficaram pelo caminho para que eu pudesse encarar aquele homem terrível.

Noboguchi admirou a estaca remodelada e voltou-se para mim. Ele sabia que só restava eu em seu caminho, por mais que Darien ainda estivesse vivo. Fechei os olhos e disse bem baixo:

- Pelo poder do prisma lunar.

Eu não podia me transformar sem o broche e nem esperava que isso acontecesse. Todavia, era tal como se Ami, Rei e Lita estivessem bem ali ao meu lado, segurando comigo aquela espada de madeira. Noboguchi podia parecer um monstro, mas ele era um humano. Era difícil pensar que eu estava prestes a matar alguém exatamente como eu. Ainda assim, ainda assim... Não havia dentro de mim qualquer força que me detivesse naquela última corrida ao encontro dele.

E o homem caiu por fim sobre a longa espada, quebrando-a ao meio com seu peso. Seu corpo foi ao chão. Eu pensei em usar aquela ponta quebrada para mais um golpe, mas não tive coragem. Todas as lágrimas transbordaram por meu rosto, todas as que eu vinha tentando chorar e mais outras estavam quase me afogando.

Antes de me deixar também cair, juntei minha última coragem e corri até Darien, tentando ignorar o corpo agonizante de Yukie logo ali.

- Serena... – disse ele, assim que deitei sua cabeça sobre meu colo. – Você está tão quente...

- Não fale besteiras. – Meu choro ainda não havia parado.

- No final, foi você quem conseguiu, não é, cabecinha de vento? Quem diria que você enfim ia vencer algum jogo...

- Bem, não estou vendo ainda a tela de créditos.

- Espere só mais um pouco. Ainda falta um.

Ao ouvi-lo, tive outra crise de choro e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, onde o coração batia estranho e a temperatura também parecia abaixo do normal. Devia ser impressão minha. Só podia ser.

- Falta uma coisa, algo que preciso lhe dizer, - Darien continuou, os olhos novamente perdendo o foco.

Levantei-me rapidamente e tapei sua boca com minhas mãos.

- Não fale nada, Darien. Vai piorar assim. Preciso de você, para construir a jangada. Eu sei nadar, mas nem tanto, né?

Ele riu, mas retirou minha mão com as dele, segurando-a forte. Estava tão gelado...

- Já disse que não vai ser preciso. Apenas escute.

Assenti, engolindo novo choro.

- Há muito tempo, eu venho percebido que você é a única capaz de me fazer me sentir bem. Quando fomos obrigados a deixar o lugar aonde chegamos, eu queria ter ficado lá contigo. O tempo todo depois eu me arrependi de não ter tido a mesma coragem que essa menina de que eu nem me lembrava. – Ele começou a tossir sem parar. Pude ver sangue na mão que ele usava para cobrir a boca, mas tentei ignorar. – Estou tão feliz que esteja bem... E de estar aqui contigo. – Ele fechou os olhos e mostrou-me um sorriso.

Ignorando a lágrima que rolava por meu rosto, abaixei-me e beijei seus lábios. Então, eu o abracei forte em meu colo, enquanto ele segurava meus braços. Ficamos naquela posição por muito tempo, sua respiração ficando cada vez espaçada. Em algum momento, eu adormeci, com o peito dolorido e exausta após todos aqueles dias no meio da floresta.

**Continuará...**

**_Anita_**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Antes de mais nada, eu sinto muito mesmo por esta demora! Ela sequer foi programada. Mas realmente os meus dias andam meio cheios ultimamente com muito o que estudar e quando se perde um dia de atualização a coisa mais fácil é continuar adiando. Maldito ciclo! Além do mais, eu tô trabalhando na próxima fic de Sailor Moon que eu queria lançar, mas ela não está dando muito certo, então acabei pondo-a um pouco na geladeira porque eu tinha que trabalhar em coisas com prazo como o Coculto e as semanas temáticas :(

Aliás, acho que nenhum leitor aqui participou como escritor, mas caso alguém tenha sido leitor anônimo, queria agradecer a participação no Festival Máscara da Morte lá da comunidade. Não foi bem um festival que eu tenha apoiado muito, mas no final vesti a camisa e acabou por ser o evento que mais organizei de todos. Por sorte e talvez pelo bom time de escritores tudo acabou bem. Tô tão feliz! *_* Mas os eventos seguem e a agenda deste ano tá realmente cheia :x O próximo é a Semana Temática das Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, começa dia primeiro se alguém quiser contribuir. Basta ou publicar lá uma fic inédita com o tema ou comentar alguma das que forem publicadas ^^

E eu aqui toda animada e a Serena lá com o Darien nas últimas, né? Tadinha :( Mas fazer o quê? O título do primeiro capítulo já dizia bastante: Apenas Um Sobreviverá. Até o próximo capítulo XD


	11. Ao Despertar

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa no meio da fase classic, em algum momento antes de se descobrir a identidade de Tuxedo Mask e foi inspirada em Battle Royale. Publicada em homenagem aos 10 anos do site Olho Azul._

* * *

_Olho Azul 10 anos Apresenta:_

**Despertar**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Ao Despertar  
**

Quando acordei, meus olhos estavam quase grudados pelas lágrimas secas e meu corpo estava suado. A roupa de meu corpo estava esgarçada como se eu a houvesse puxado por horas seguidas. Meu corpo também havia se dobrado em posição estranha.

Eu estava em casa.

Na minha cama.

Pisquei algumas vezes, ajeitando-me sobre o colchão, então levantei sem sono. Estava cansada. Minha mente estava exausta. Notei ainda que havia uma mancha de sangue no lençol e nas minhas roupas. Minha menstruação parecia haver descido toda durante aquela noite.

Peguei o lençol e fui ao banheiro. Pus as máquinas na lava-roupa e a liguei enquanto tomava um banho. Aquele mal estar não era apenas devido à cólica, mas esta o fazia piorar.

Ao retornar ao quarto, olhei pela janela, uma lua crescente iluminava o céu e a rua estava deserta. Eram apenas três horas da manhã, eu poderia dormir por muito mais tempo antes de ter que ir à escola e mesmo assim sabia que o melhor era realmente acordar. Não queria arriscar novo pesadelo.

Fiquei naquela posição até amanhecer. Não queria pensar, mas o silêncio não me permitia cumprir esse desejo e comecei a rever as imagens horríveis daquele sonho. E, enquanto naquela ilha eu tivera toda a certeza de ser um sonho, agora segura em meu quarto eu me pergunto se aquela não era a minha recompensa por ganhar o jogo. E se todos houvessem morrido e apenas eu houvesse podido retornar. Não, né? Todos estavam bem, certo?

Tentei ligar para minhas amigas e nenhuma das casas atendeu. Usei o comunicador e nada. Nem Lua estava por perto para me ajudar.

Mesmo com o corpo todo dolorido devido à cólica menstrual, vesti meu uniforme e saí de casa para o colégio. Se ao menos uma delas estivesse lá, iria querer dizer que nada fora real. Alguém tinha que estar lá!

* * *

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, acho eu, eu fui a primeira chegar à sala naquele dia. Talvez houvesse sido a primeira em todo o colégio. Foram apenas alguns minutos até a turma começar a chegar, mas parecia o ponteiro do relógio parecia até uma corda se enroscando em meu pescoço a cada movimento sem que Molly ou Ami ou Lita aparecessem. Não que as duas últimas fossem da minha sala.

Então, Molly entrou. Observei-a caminhar absorta em pensamentos até sua carteira e sentar-se lá sem parecer haver me visto. Corri até ela e o susto que lhe deu era evidente.

- Serena! – brigou comigo.

- Molly, você está bem!

- Quê? Por que não estaria? – perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Ri nervosa. Não fazia diferença, ela não precisava saber de nada. O que importava era que todos estavam bem. Ami, Lita, Rei, Andrew... Darien. Pensar nele apertou meu coração enquanto eu me lembrava de seu corpo tão pequeno e gelado em meu colo. Por um momento, pensei em Yukie, a garota que eu só conhecia em sonhos.

- Eu tive um sonho realmente estranho esta noite... – Molly interrompeu meus pensamentos ao continuar a falar.

- Sonho? Um pesadelo? – Minha voz tremeu um pouco. Não desejava aquilo a ninguém.

Molly sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Na verdade, sonhei que era namorada de um garoto lindo chamado Kouji.

Assenti, sorrindo-lhe de volta. Aquele era um bom sonho, ao menos. Mas ela prosseguiu:

- Bem, um homem veio e o matou e acabei morrendo abraçada a ele. Mas sabe, foi bastante romântico morrer assim por alguém. Ele me protegeu até o fim. – Seu rosto ficou bastante vermelho.

Eu tentei continuar feliz pelo sonho, mas aquilo me chocara um pouco. Seria coincidência que ela estivesse me dando informações parecidas com o que eu sonhara? Preferi não pedir detalhes. Ela estava feliz de alguma forma, ao menos.

Durante o almoço procurei Ami e Lita, apesar da primeira na parecer se lembrar de nenhum sonho específico naquela noite, Lita comentou achar que havia sonhado com um ex-namorado e com a provável atual dele. Ela os havia visto outro dia em uma rua comercial e fora apresentada à menina, mas nem lembrava seu nome. Também não tinha muita certeza de que fora o sonho. Deixei para lá, minha insistência começara já a deixá-la desconfiada.

Molly havia se lembrado de algo. Ami nada, Lita sonhara com algo não relacionado. Aliás, quantos ex-namorados alguém poderia ter? Nunca a vira com um atual sequer. Realmente, ela era um mistério e eu estava feliz em poder estar com elas novamente.

Aproveitei o almoço também para ligar para Rei pelo comunicador. Ela se resumiu a dizer que sonhara que eu era uma inútil, mas aí acrescentou que pensando bem, sequer era um sonho isso e desligou.

Restava Andrew.

E Darien... Meu coração apertou mais uma vez ao pensar nele. Molly era a única que parecia haver tido o mesmo sonho e, ao mesmo tempo, eu não tinha nem certeza disto. O que garantia que aquele que me beijara e salvara minha vida para morrer no meu colo era mesmo Darien e não um homem que eu criara naquele ambiente estranho?

Eu não queria que ninguém realmente houvesse estado ali. Vê-los morrer na minha frente já fora traumático, não gostaria de imaginar o quão doloroso havia sido realmente morrer. Por outro lado, meu coração batia forte só de pensar em Darien, seria o mesmo que ele me haver esquecido caso ele não houvesse sonhado o mesmo que eu. Nossa relação nem existia até aquele sonho. Voltar ao zero neste momento... Como alguém como eu poderia fazê-lo olhar em minha direção?

- Serena, espera! – Lita me segurou pelo ombro. – Vamos juntas pro salão, Andrew está lá, né? – Ela sorria despreocupada.

Concordei.

Ao chegarmos, meu coração flutuou ao ouvir Andrew nos cumprimentar. Ele parecia bem. Não importava se ele havia sonhado alguma coisa, decidi eu naquele momento, preferi deixar o assunto para trás.

Pedi algumas fichas e comecei a jogar.

- Que barbaridade. – Pouco tempo depois, ouvi Andrew comentar, mas não comigo. – Ao menos, já o identificaram e prenderam, né? – Um silêncio que me fez imaginar se afinal aquilo era comigo.

Eu virei para notar que havia uma pequena televisão ligada atrás do balcão onde Andrew estava e o mesmo estava virado para ela, tampando a tela da minha visão. Aproximei-me curiosa com o que poderia ter gerado aquele comentário.

- Desistiu de se esforçar pra perder no jogo, cabecinha de vento? – Darien estava bem ali ao meu lado, com um livro aberto rabiscado nas páginas.

- Ah, Serena, você viu isso? – perguntou Andrew ao me perceber ali e apontou para a pequena tela.

Uma escola deserta era exibida e a imagem voltou para o repórter que se encontrava na frente de uma pequena casa, falando. A notícia tinha como legenda "_massacre no ginásio de Osaka_". No canto acima se noticiavam dezessete mortos e um ferido.

- Nossa... – Serena disse distraída.

- Pois é. Eles acabaram de identificar quem o fez também e ele nem é menor de idade nem nada. – Andrew permanecia olhando a tela, de onde o repórter seguia com os detalhes do caso. – Ele os atacou com uma lança de madeira feita em casa. Como um adulto entra com isso em um colégio cheio de crianças!

- Lança de madeira? – Darien olhou do livro que estava lendo.

- Cruel, não? Ele também tinha outras armas caseiras e chegou a roubar uma faca da cantina, mas o principal foi a lança.

Eu não queria imaginar o quanto um golpe daqueles doía. Não quando isso havia tirado a vida de tantos amigos bem na minha frente. Podia não ser real, mas era tal qual fosse. E pensar assim, trouxe-me novamente a consciência de que um homem que me beijara estava bem ao meu lado. Lembrei-me de nossa última conversa, quando ele confessara sempre haver gostado de mim e fiquei vermelha.

- Quê? – Darien mexeu-se ao meu lado, esticando o corpo sobre o balcão para mais perto do aparelho.

- É, ele mesmo.

Em um gesto parecido com o de Darien, porém com muito mais urgência e menos elegância, joguei-me sobre o balcão quando vi o rosto do suposto homicida.

- Noboguchi Akio? – ouvi Darien murmurar para si mesmo perto de meu ouvido o nome escrito no inferior da tela.

Meu corpo gelou. Osaka era longe o bastante de onde eu morava para eu nunca cruzar com aquele sujeito em minha vida, porém, ainda que com apenas uma imagem gravada dele em uma televisão, eu comecei a tremer, lembrando-me de seus olhos frios.

- Serena... Tudo bem? – ouvi a voz distante de Andrew perguntar, foi o que me fez perceber que eu estava chorando.

Meu primeiro impulso foi o de gritar, mas apenas baixei a cabeça e prossegui com um choro menos contido.

- Serena. – Senti a mão quente de Andrew sobre minha cabeça. – Vamos ao quarto aqui do lado descansar. Acho que você é mais sensível que eu imaginava, né?

O som da televisão sumiu.

Um calor me envolveu, trazendo a familiar sensação de que diminuía a dor, como se estivesse flutuando enquanto envolta por um escudo de calor. Assim fui conduzida a uma pequena salinha com uma cama no meio, na qual já havia estado uma vez em que desmaiara de fome.

- Está tudo bem, Andrew, eu cuido dela. – A voz de Darien estava bem a meu lado, enquanto ouvi um "_okay_" distante com a voz de Andrew.

Levantei os olhos ainda desfocados de chorar para perceber que Darien me sentara na cama e fechara a porta. Agora, ele se sentava em uma cadeira ao lado e cruzava as pernas.

- Darien?

- Está melhor? Realmente, só uma cabeça de vento para chorar por uma coisa dessas. É triste, mas não faz muita diferença, né? – Ele se levantou e o vi pôr água em um copo, que foi logo entregue a mim.

- Você não entenderia, - disse a verdade, sem forças para fingir estar brava como eu normalmente ficaria antes do sonho.

- Quer ouvir algo interessante?

Assenti, ainda bebendo a água gelada.

- Esta noite sonhei com esse Noboguchi.

- Quê? – Meu coração pulou em ritmo estranho.

- Pois é. Eu ainda não tinha visto essa notícia, digo, acabou de acontecer esta manhã, né?

Assenti mais uma vez, agora apertando com força o copo já vazio.

- Você não acredita, né? – Darien sorriu, levantando-se para tirar meu copo. – Quer mais?

Balancei a cabeça, apesar de minha boca estar seca. Então, respondi:

- Eu acredito.

Darien não escondeu a surpresa ao se sentar na cadeira.

- Bem, foi um sonho estranho. – Ele riu para depois juntar as mãos e cobrir a boca com os dedos enquanto descansava o queixo nos polegares.

Assim ficou por um longo momento de silêncio no qual eu mesma não podia deixar de pensar se não poderia haver sido o mesmo que o meu. Havia chances, certo? Molly havia sonhado algo parecido ao menos. Só que ela não parecia lembrar os detalhes tão nitidamente. As meninas, se sonharam com algo, sequer lembravam, à exceção de Lita que apenas sonhara com o ex-namorado.

Mais uma vez, ele se levantou e disse:

- Acho que já está melhor, né? – Virou-se para a porta, já com a mão na maçaneta. – Não posso ficar perdendo meu tempo com uma cabeça de vento.

Inspirei o ar como se pudesse subtrair coragem dele.

- Vamos, corta essa, - disse, mas ele continuou na mesma posição de antes, apenas parado. – Se considerasse estar aqui perder tempo, teria deixado Andrew vir comigo.

- Era bem o que você queria, né? E ele tinha o salão, não podia ficar aqui.

- Claro que podia, era só você vigiar se havia clientes. E, bem, tocaria a campanhia sempre que alguém entrasse, dá pra ouvir daqui.

Ainda de costas, Darien soltou um som de risada.

- E por que eu mentiria sobre estar ocupado? Você me viu com o livro.

- Porque um salão de jogos é o melhor lugar do mundo para estudar, né?

- Não é como se eu precisasse prestar tanta atenção e, enquanto isso, posso passar um tempo com o Andrew.

- Você também podia ter trazido o livro para cá. Sinceramente, Darien, você precisa ser mais sincero com o que pensa.

Ele enfim se voltou em minha direção e se aproximou da cama no centro do pequeno quarto.

- Eu sonhei com uma ilha em que pessoas se matavam e no final eu morri bem nos seus braços. Acha que depois disso é fácil pensar no livro que tenho que ler para minha prova de amanhã? – Quando Darien terminou um resumo do _meu_ sonho, ele suspirou. Justo quando achei que aquele silêncio indicava que era hora de eu falar alguma coisa, ele prosseguiu: - Sabe, não é só isso.

Balbuciei um "_não_?", mas ele não pareceu notar.

- Eu sonhei que enquanto eu morria havia mesmo um quilômetro de palavras que eu ainda não havia te dito e eu não conseguia ordenar tudo para te falar. A pior sensação não foi nem eu estar quase morrendo enquanto Noboguchi estava bem ali, afiando uma estaca, que eu havia feito, para te matar. E esta já havia sido ruim o bastante. A pior foi a asfixia que essas palavras me provocavam na garganta sem que eu as conseguisse expressar naqueles últimos momentos, deitado em seu colo. Você precisa de mais? Bem, nem agora eu ainda consigo dizer tudo. Não que adiante. Não estamos quase para morrer em uma ilha estranha para você prestar atenção. E Andrew está bem ali, do outro lado da porta.

Eu sabia que meus olhos esbugalhados podiam ser interpretados mal; contudo, não conseguia qualquer outra reação. Nem minhas palavras queriam sair.

- Sinto muito, acho que ver o cara que quase te matou no meu sonho ainda vivo não me fez bem também, - disse-me, com uma mão na cabeça.

- Espera, - pedi, pois com certeza ele ia me deixar sozinha após dizer tudo aquilo.

- Eu acho que é melhor eu ir, cabeça de vento. Sua doença tá passando pra mim.

- Tem uma coisa que quero te perguntar faz tempos.

- A mim?

- Sim... É mais como uma promessa que você ainda não cumpriu.

- Eu te fiz alguma promessa?

- Algo assim. Há alguns dias. – Segurei com força a barra da minha saia do uniforme. – Você me disse que se sentia "_egoísta a ponto de pensar que ainda bem que_". Ou algo assim. Mas nunca me disse o resto. Ainda bem que o quê? Você apenas prometeu me contar depois. Então, acho que é uma boa hora. – Sorri, mas não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. Este era um ponto do sonho que me havia intrigado apenas por algum tempo, a resposta para o que Darien me dissera ao me encontrar, justo após Ami morrer, evidenciara-se em seus gestos.

Darien pareceu pensar por um tempo até seus olhos se expandirem e seu rosto ficar vermelho.

- Mas isso... – balbuciou antes de baixar a cabeça. – Isso estava no meu sonho. Você... Como? – Seu rosto havia ficado vermelho tanto pelo nervoso quanto pelo embaraço.

- Na verdade, isso estava no _meu_ sonho, - expliquei.

Isto não o acalmara. Invés, Darien apenas parecia mais incomodado.

- Então, você sabe de tudo, não é? Do que eu...

Assenti, um alívio tomando meu peito ao ouvir seus sentimentos confirmados. Aquele pesadelo não fora apenas um sonho, então, pensava eu, enquanto me levantava da cama, em direção a Darien.

- Mas não se preocupe. – Ele virou o rosto para outro lado. – Eu não vou incomodá-la com nada disto. Também não dá mais para brincarmos de cão e gato, né? Mas... eu... ainda devo estar por aqui. Se você não se incomodar.

Franzi minha testa e parei de pé em frente a ele. Àquela distância, eu ainda não podia beijá-lo a menos que ficasse na ponta dos dedos. Mas com tudo o que ouvia, não havia como fazê-lo.

- Mas Darien, do que está falando?

- Sobre... o que sinto. Não posso negar, mas não irei impor a você. É o que quero dizer. Desconsidere o sonho, por favor. Eu entendo que aquela foi uma situação... bem, aquilo sequer aconteceu.

- Bem... eu também estava lá, certo? – Era maldade minha pensar que aquela expressão desconcertada que ele me exibia era fofa? Entretanto, eu não aguentava mais manter todo aquele espaço entre nós dois. Implicar um com o outro havia se tornado um costume de outra vida para mim. Por isso, ergui-me com toda a força e pus meus lábios sobre os dele.

Foi um beijo desajeitado. Não parecia meu primeiro, eu já conhecia aquele território bem o bastante para poder considerar aquele meu primeiro beijo, mas bem que podia ter sido, tão atrapalhada eu agi. Após o choque inicial, eu me desequilibrei e meu corpo caiu sobre o dele. Mas Darien me segurou tão firme como eu sabia que ele o faria e me beijou também.

Ficamos juntos, abraçados por um longo momento. Era tal como se o sonho houvesse sido real e, a qualquer hora, algo nos pudesse acontecer. Ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia que tudo estaria bem, desde que permanecêssemos assim.

Saímos do salão de jogos, tentando disfarçar nossa proximidade e caminhamos lado a lado pela rua, tomando um ar fresco.

- Aquela não é sua amiga?

Olhei ao redor ao ouvir a pergunta de Darien, mas não vi ninguém que eu conhecesse.

- Onde? Que amiga?

- A do sonho, Yukie. E acho que a Lita também, mas ela tá de costas, não tenho certeza.

O nome me fez entrar em choque, a sensação ainda em minhas mãos de quando lhe arranquei a espada que lhe mantinha viva. Voltei-me para onde Darien indicava e, do outro lado da rua, estava um casal conversando com uma menina alta que devia ser Lita mesmo. Enquanto eu não tinha certeza sobre esta, percebi assustada que os dois à frente se tratavam de Jun'ichi e Yukie e o sonho da Lita me voltou à mente, sobre um ex-namorado e a atual dele.

E sorri.

- É ela mesmo. – Havia um alívio em meu coração ao vê-la não apenas bem, mas enfim com o garoto de quem tanto gostava.

- Não vai lá cumprimentar?

- Melhor não. Fica pra outro dia. – Preferi não explicar que nunca havia encontrado Yukie antes para não assustar Darien ainda mais após vermos sobre Noboguchi em Osaka.

No fundo, comecei a imaginar se isso não teria sido algum plano do Negaversus que haja dado errado. Eu queria muito acreditar assim como Darien que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, um dos piores de minha vida, mas todas aquelas pessoas que eu nunca vira na vida e ainda as lembranças que pareciam presentes de uma forma ou de outra em todos não deixava que eu me enganasse. Não tinha como saber que plano fora aquele, ou até como eu o frustrara, o que era para me deixar com medo. Todavia, eu estava bem. Eu estava com aquele que sempre estaria ao meu lado, não importava o que fosse. Eu podia ser a pessoa mais medrosa e chorona do mundo que meu herói, Darien, iria sempre me salvar e me apoiar. Como eu poderia temer algo tão menor que nosso amor como o Negaversus? Uma coisa era certa: aquele pesadelo me fizera notar que eu era forte o bastante para vencer. E quando isto não bastasse, eu ainda tinha minhas amigas, eu ainda tinha o Darien.

Parei de pensar no assunto, não valia a pena tentar compreender quando tudo sempre ficaria bem, desde que eu estivesse bem. Estendi minha mão e Darien entendeu meu sinal, segurando-a com firmeza, como se para confirmar. Seguimos caminhando pela rua.

**FIM!**

**_Anita_**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Bem, aí está o final! Foi difícil fazer um final feliz pra essa história hein? Por mais que o sonho tivesse sido o plano desde o início (juro que tentei dar dicas, como as histórias de fundo não faziam sentido se você começasse a perguntar demais), quando você vê a coisa com tudo já escrito... é bem mais difícil do que parece. Isto é sempre, mas desta vez foi mais ainda. Tinha mutio mais conflito a se resolver do que eu imaginava. A Yukie mesmo que era simplesmente pra ser uma personagem desconhecida de todo mundo, pra todos se fazerem a mesma pergunta que a Serena, acabou tendo bastante participação. O Jun'ichi então nem se fala. Ele ganhou nome! E o Noboguchi igualmente. Ainda assim, foi uma turminha de que gostei até onde podia, claro.

Aliás, esse ataque do Noboguchi no final, eu me inspirei em um que de fato ocorreu em Osaka há alguns anos, por isso acabei pondo Osaka. Também pra deixar aquela coisa meio estranha de "por que sonhei com um cara que com certeza nunca encontrei?"

No final, como todos desconfiaram, foi mesmo um plano do Negaversus, mas que deu errado. Não encontrei espaço para maiores detalhes, achei melhor não mexer no formigueiro e me concentrar em construir o mundo do sonho simplesmente. Desculpas a quem estava esperando algo mais complexo, eu realmente sou autora de romances, não consigo sequer pensar em coisas assim, durante todo o tempo tudo com que me preocupava era como pôr os dois juntos mesmo depois que a sensação fosse de que nada realmente acontecera.

Mas tô falando demais, né? Melhor me despedir e falar do meu próximo projeto. Minha ideia inicial era emendar, mas como tô com uns probleminhas na fic que eu preciso acertar e venho emendando fic demais e, por fim, tô cheia de coisa pra estudar na vida real, achei melhor não. Mas a fic tá sendo feita! Ainda sem título ela é uma realidade alternativa quando a Serena já está na faculdade. Mas não é realmente um romance universitário. Bem, talvez seja um pouco, mas né? Eu acabei de sair da faculdade, essa é meu universo, rs. Mas acho que nenhuma cena se passa na faculdade. :x Ah não, tem umazinha, a Serena almoçando com a Mina no refeitório. Acho que é isso.

Ela vai seguir um pouco o estilo de Sem Voz, Peço por seu Calor e de Como Se Lavado de Meu Peito. Exceto que a Serena já tem namorado e ele não é o Darien. Sei, sei, não é óooo o que grande tema, mas é um tema que eu não costumo usar em fics, esse de estar com alguém e acabar gostando de outro. Outro tema que pretendo tentar explorar é o bullying no emprego, mas acho que isso já estava em Como se Lavado, né? Outra coisa que não venho feito muito é usar histórias paralelas. No máximo eu tento fazer uma, uma e meia dependendo, rs. Desta vez, acabei estruturando de forma que houvesse mais umas três ou quatro. Aí todas as inners: Ami, Rei, Lita e Mina vão ter participações além de serem apenas confidentes da Serena ou algo assim. Como são tantas histórias, elas não devem aparecer muuuito, mas aparecerão. Já que era AU, eu abri a fic logo com uma cena da Serena com a Mina :D Kurai Kiryu vai gostar, né? Ainda assim, o foco será a fase classic. Eu adicionei as starlights como personagens, mas apenas elas foram importadas, porque eu tava precisando de intercambistas. xD Quase que usei o Jedite, mas aí pus elas.

Err, chega de fazer notas de uma fic em outra. Já até perdi os leitores antes de pedir o principal: comentários! Deixem comentários por favor, tá? Tô esperando...E deixo agradecimentos a todos os que me apoiaram durante a publicação: Kurai Kiryu, Laarc, Izabela, Mariana, Nemui, fan serenaXdarien e loka anime. Foi muito importante para mim que o hajam feito, cada comentário realmente me impulsionou bastante nesta história. Espero vê-los novamente. Obrigada por tudo. (chorei agora aqui) Sério, esta não foi uma ideia que eu esperava ser realmente lida. Foi aquela coisa doida de tô lendo tanto um manga que já tô sonhando com ele (therefore!), por isso ver todos acompanhando aqui, no Olho Azul, no Twitter, no Facebook! Uma ideia tão doida, tão sem muito fundamento! Ainda mais com este final, mas isso ainda tenho que esperar pra ver se alguém sobreviveu a ele. Houve quem me alertasse muitos anos atrás quando fiz a primeira parte o quanto isso era furada, mas eu tive que fazer pé firme; era a minha ideia, poxa. Mesmo assim, espero vê-los novamente. Eu me esforçarei para merecer os comentários de vocês da próxima, tá?

E até lá!


End file.
